Life's Hardships
by CJ1872
Summary: Lives are supposed to be loved, lived, enjoyed It was definitely not hard, sad, empty or dark... aftermath of the Final battle not enough genres: also ROMANTIC - pairings: dm/hg rw/hg
1. Chapter 1

10

That was the number of months Draco Malfoy spent locked away in the most horrid, scariest place in the Wizarding world; Azkaban.

The court said due to the fact he didn't actually commit any unforgivable acts from proof of Leglimens, his sentence was decreased from 5 years, he was never happier then when they said that.

It's true; yes he is an absolute git and an idiot for every choice he made. But he did not do any of the things they assumed him of doing. Just because his father… the _great_ Lucius Malfoy, participated in tortures, rapes, beatings, kills, the worst acts doesn't mean he followed in his footsteps, one thing he did do was raid homes, and destroy properties and picked up muggle families with witches in the family and took them to the _great_ Dark Lord… what a load of shit he keeps thinking… his father… ugh that shouldn't even be a word to describe that man or vile thing and the oh so powerful… _half-blood_ snake Voldemort, he was nothing without the fear of his followers, he may have been a powerful wizard but a fucking baby ruined him and killed him years later… whoop-di-doo

His life was empty and pathetic, yes he was the youngest richest man… but he had no mother (fucking died in front of him) no father (love to shake the man's hand who killed him) and only the loyalty of house-elves.

Draco Malfoy was pathetic.

Dirty

Weak

Terrified beyond words at the place he is kept it. For 10 months he was tortured, beaten, starved, humiliated, used as the punching-bag for guards who liked to use their pathetic security status as a tool to do whatever they wanted with him. Being his father's son helped squat!

His Aunt Bella who died at the hands of mother hen Weasley, her tortures were worse of course as she lived in this place and loved it. The guards probably picked up tricks from her but her worst was her beloved cursed knives she liked to use on his skin when he did something wrong… even as a child. They were itchy every day.

The only time he knew what day it was when the prisoners started chanting "MALFOY MONDAY!" his head would bow and his mind was busy building up a wall to stop the pain that would eventually come. Guard Thompson was his torturer, he held a personal grudge towards Lucius but of course, he's dead so take it out on the son. _Whatever fuckers, I will not break_

Of course that was not true as he was always left pleading for the slashing to stop. Thompson had a talent of snapping the whip into the same scars that had slowly healed time and time again. Burning, Draco was on fire every Monday but that didn't stop them from Crucio-ing him every day. They had used dark magic to create a spell where you are trapped in your worst nightmare for a few hours.

10 long months of shit; wonder where all the people are in _their_ summer. Pansy was probably on top of some wizard; trying to forget about him. Zabini was probably running his mother's businesses and the golden trio was probably running around in circles singing stupid songs and eating rainbows and catching piggliweeks.

Draco thought back to his second month, an older, bigger man came up to him and said he would help him train, get his strength back, he described in detail what prisoners liked to do to scrawny young boys and so that's what Draco focused on, this man was with him for nearly 8 months until he was taken away. But that didn't stop Draco from getting himself in shape practicing his mixed martial arts. He was getting bigger but not in a horrible bulky way, strong and ripped, he was able to withstand most of the pain that was unleashed on him and this man even got him started on repelling the cruciatus curse but still it wasn't enough.

He was busy carving into his cement floor when Guard Hulas barged in.

"Malfoy, the Minister of Magic is here to see your worthless arse! Get going!"

The guard kicked his rear and shoved him through the doors that lead to a glass window with an older man sitting behind it.

Draco slumped into his chair, no strength to do anything but wait for him to speak.

"Good Evening Draco, how are you?"

Draco cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Evening is it? I was sure it was morning… what do I owe this… visit?"

"I have letters for you… you will be leaving tonight… you are free."

What went through his mind was… _ten month sentence, it has finished! Fucking finally_

"Oh, so soon… I've been loving my time here…" suddenly he felt a burning sensation on his neck; a stick had been smacked into him; for talking back… of course.

"No shit from you boy, be grateful!" _oh grateful… yes of course that's what he should be!_

"No need for that, you can leave us." The minister sent the guard out and was now surveying him, and had a sad look on his face.

"You haven't been treated well have you?"

"Of course not, being the son of Lucius Malfoy fucked me, I've not been treated fucking well, and none have the others, but of course you don't do anything about it!"

"Yes well, in about 6 hours you will be set free, your financial assets and everything have been unfrozen and you are welcome to the Manor once again, obviously with your assistance we were able to rid the house of anything dark… on behalf of the Ministry and the Wizarding world we are still thankful for all your help in us capturing the remaining Death Eaters, of course there are a few at large but I'm sure with future help from you we will once again be safe."

His blabbing was giving Draco a headache and when that happening now his nose bled. Before he answered, a cloth was conjured in front of his face and he used that to rid himself of the blood.

"Well, I am grateful you had the sense to not put those demons in this place, and thanks for this," motioning to the cloth.

"Well, I must be off, you will meet me at my office tonight, I need to give you a few things that this place doesn't, good bye Mr. Malfoy, the guard will give you the letters and I'll see you soon." The older man stood up almost to shake Draco's hand but thought better of it. Draco stood and banged on the door and was pulled out and pushed back into his cell. He found 3 letters on his excuse for a bed and slowly sat down, and ripped through the first one, the first communication he's been allowed to have; it's a form of punishment. No contact means you are alone all the time with no sign of someone thinking of you.

He wiped the sweat from his face and started to read.

**Draco**

**I am currently lounging on a beach in Jamaica, I met a nice girl but you know I like them nice so it's easier to get what I want. After the war my mother started to actually be a mother, and she gave me her business and after your house-arrest we should think of maybe merging… I haven't heard from you so I'm guessing you haven't been allowed to respond… well about a month ago I found out I've been asked back to rejoin Hogwarts for my final year so hopefully you get off and can go too, well I'll owl you with dates when I'm going to Diagon Alley and we will meet for lunch and collect our things. **

**See you mate**

**Much love from Blaise**

That made Draco even more bitter, that fucker gets a tan while Draco gets slashed… oh y how life is unfair.

He was very convinced that he wouldn't be allowed back, he wishes he was though, but being back at school where he was forced to bring in Death Eaters and kill Dumbledore… well that won't be a dream come true.

He started on the other letter

**Dearest Draco**

**I miss you so much my love, I really didn't think these months would be hard but I am so unsatisfied and pissed that I couldn't visit you at the Manor, well I've been living with my aunt, my father was arrested and so she is a hard ass, she didn't approve of how I was raised and she is putting a lot of pressure on me to do well this year at Hogwarts, well as long as you'll also be coming back, you are still Prince of Slytherin even if you didn't manage to kill that old bat, I will be joining Blaise in Diagon Alley so we will see you then. I miss you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms.**

**Love always Pansy**

That letter almost made him vomit, oh wow they were never fucking together, yes they fucked but that's it, only fuck buddies. Draco was the one who sent her father to prison but he felt happy strangely enough that he was going to see her again, she was always loyal. But he wasn't convinced that he was still Slytherin Prince. He wiped the continuous sweat from his face and opened the thicker letter, it had the Hogwarts stamp on it.

**Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry**

**Headmistress Minerva McGonagall**

**Mr. Draco Malfoy**

**Firstly I would like to commend you for stepping up and being the reason why all these Death Eaters have been captured, and in my books you have certainly earned your freedom and hopefully it will be easy getting back to the real world and getting on with your life.**

**I am so pleased with the community work you participated in at Hogwarts, fixing it and designing the 7****th**** year accommodation… it is simply fantastic. Yes the old lady that you and your Slytherin friends once called me is very proud of you and this is the chance I'm giving you… you will be returning for your 7****th**** year to complete it and be able to be prepared for the world, yes that means little after where you've been for so many months, but now you can do what you wish to do with your life. **

**Albus Dumbledore always new from your 1****st**** year that you will be wonderful, great wizard, he even knew your life will be turned to the dark but what you've achieved in Azkaban, helping the Ministry and the school, he knew you would do the right thing. You still did exceptional work in year 6 even when you were busy… and so you are part of the prefects, yes the 7****th**** year will have more advantages, the Head boy and girl have been selected. I will have them speak to you all about it on the 1****st**** of September. I would like to speak to you after the feast, I will see you soon.**

**Sincerely Minerva McGonagall.**

He almost cried when he read her words, the old bitch was proud of him, she never showed that towards him in school because she thought I was evil, yes that was true but to get this second chance was really something. Draco spent the rest of his evening on his thin mattress dreaming of what is to come.


	2. Chapter 2 AN

**Heyy, I realize I didn't post anything before I posted that first chapter….**

**Guess my excitement got the best of me….**

**Well I still can't get over DM/HG pairing and I just wanted to write this story… feeling I've improved a bit from my other HP story… so please let me know what you think and I would love to read your comments. **

**To be clear, people who died in the books are dead in my stories… **

**Dark fiction and hopefully you guys like it- not the same as the previous story I've written.**

**Also: I'm not finished with the other Harry Potter story… just taking a break, trying to gigure out a good direction to take it in :D**


	3. Chapter 3

3

_(because of AN)_

When did Hermione realize it was a mistake to be sucked into what the world wanted and hoped for her? When did Hermione Jean Granger realize that happiness didn't necessarily come from being with someone you have known your entire life… well she realized it little too late.

The marks on her skin were evident of that, the scars that never healed from the war, emotionally and physically… even after the war, more seemed to form, and now her best friend Harry Potter will be leaving her to, but not because they had a falling out but he was asked to help the Aurors gather the remaining Death Eaters from the Magical world ad he needed to do it because it was his duty… he said. He said he couldn't sleep easy knowing most of the worst Death Eaters were still at large.

He was the only protection she had even if it was temporary. When she would make sure she was with him when she was around _him_.

Hermione sat at the Weasley dinner table scraping her food around her plate listening to the babble of her second family.

It's been a year, a long year since the end of the war and the Wizarding war was finally over and Voldemort gone, defeated forever… the only evil presence is the Death Eaters.

"Harry, you'll write will you?" Molly asked, quieting a few noisy brothers down.

"Of course Molly, I promise, and I will try to as often as I can." Harry smiled and looked at each one of the family members. "I will miss all of you and I will get back as soon as I can with all my limbs intact." A few chuckled, Ginny however was sulking and clutching to Harry. Hermione watched as he whispered sweet nothings in her ears and longed for love like that.

She was snapped out of it quickly when she felt _his _hand on her thigh, squeezing her tightly making her grit her teeth, _why was he in my life, merlin_

"What Ronald?"

"Don't snap at me, fucking talk to me Hermione… my brothers are starting to stare." He whispered harshly.

"I don't feel like it, I'm feeling tired… I'm going to bed… alone." She hissed and went to stand "Excuse me guys, I am so tired and will be retiring to bed, Harry I'll see you off tomorrow." She gritted her teeth and kissed the top of Ronald's head and left quickly so she could lock her bedroom that was one thing she was happy for was her own bedroom; Molly expressed that she felt it was too soon to be sharing a bed, to Hermione's joy. She threw on her pajamas but couldn't sleep. Her mind was turning and she couldn't shut it off. _merlin- why can Hogwarts not come quick enough_

She heard the usual knocking on her door signaling Ronald, but she didn't have the strength to deal with him and his constant insults and beatings. Yes Ronald Weasley, the sweetest guy in her life resorts to violence when she refuses sex and anything else. But she stuck to it, she was _not_ going to give her virginity to that son-of-a-bitch, but she couldn't get out of her torturous 5 month relationship. Why? Because she only knew of this, her parents aren't speaking to her after the horrible memory recover and merlin she just felt like Ronald understood her and she's just scared to say no to the relationship- what would he do to her then?

He would be furious tomorrow so after the 10th knock, she opened the door only to be punched square in the face. She hurled back and fell to the ground, luckily hitting her head against her bed's mattress. She heard the familiar snap of the door and the charms he was casting through the room, he turned back, absolutely volatile.

"Look Ronald, you can't expect me to be cheery tonight after Harry told us where he was going. I mean merlin; _we_ always go with him… I'm just feeling out of it." she didn't even mention the fact that she was in pain; she knew her nose was broken.

"Fuck you Hermione, I told you he has no choice, just because you have a thing for him, fuck Hermione can you be more obvious."

"What?" she moved away from him as he came for her quickly with a dark glint in his eye.

"You want him don't you, you want to take your uptight fucking virginal cunt and give it to him… merlin Hermione… I could always ask him if he could join…"

"Ronald, NO! I don't want him, I certainly don't want to do that with either of you… please leave, I have a long day tomorrow and I need to rest." She was clutching at her bleeding nose, hating the fact that she didn't feel it anymore, hating that what he does to her only hurts for a second and then the pain is numbed.

She sat on her bed, trying to keep her temper at bay; she didn't want him to hurt her anymore. She was trying hard not to cry.

"Hermione, you know I hate hurting you but you are a fucking tease and you know it, you are a dirty mud-blood whore, who's probably cheating on me!" she was quiet; all she could do was glare.

"Get out Ronald!"

His teeth clenched, his eyes slits and her heart stopped; that was the sign he lost it. She tensed and waited… she kept her eyes on him. He moved closer to her every second and when he got close enough he pulled his hand back and SMACK. Her head snapped to the right and then to the left. She felt her stomach turn to mush as he kneed and punched and clawed at her, and she had got an equal of two punches back, right in the jaw and the throat. All she heard before she blacked out was harsh breathing.

"Hermione… I thought you wanted to say good-bye… oh hey Ron, did you see her?"

"Yes, she told me last night that she was too upset about you leaving and wanted to be left alone, I'll tell her mate, she'll owl you later… travel safe and come back mate." She heard this from behind her door, she had woken up an hour before that and just cried and sat against the door and just cried some more. "Okay, Hermione I'm sorry and I love you… see you soon." She heard the hurt in his voice and felt something being shoved under the door. She looked to see that he wrote her a letter. She slowly pulled it open and sniffed as she read her best friend's words.

**Dear Hermione**

**You know I hate doing this to you, I hate leaving you. But you have to know that I can't sleep at night because I **_**know**_** they are out there, waiting to strike at anybody and anyone and I'm petrified that they would come after you next and I will never forgive myself if someone hurt you. Please understand. You're my best friend and I will come back to you. Keep an eye on Ginny for me please, and I feel something has happened between you and Ron and you can always talk to me you know… I will always support any decision you make. Don't live your life knowing you'll regret something. Do what you want Hermione. No one can stop you.**

**Love always Harry**

Tears were pouring out of her, burning her eyes as they came. A lump the size of her fist was stuck in her throat as she tried to swallow the tears but they came and it broke her. Harry could even suspect it, merlin what did I look like to him she thought.

Harry is her best friend and so she was going to listen to him. She was bloody Prefect of Hogwarts and she was not going to let that monster ruin her life, no longer.

Pushing down the pain deep within her; she pushed herself up, and moved slowly towards the bathroom she shared with Ginny. Making sure she was alone, she locked and sealed and did everything so no one could get to her. She breathed in deeply a few times before looking into the mirror. Her heart stopped beating and I wish it stopped forever. Her entire body was battered; blues, blacks, purples, reds… angry, so angry on her skin and the cuts and scrapes and her eyes were dark and swollen from her broken nose.

She took her wand and started her healing process with her nose first and then the scrapes. She's never learned or even learned of a spell for bruises so she couldn't help them only to conceal them and hoped to Merlin that no one would hold her to tightly.

She was soon just bloody, she put the water on hot and winced as the hot water ran over her healed scars, she watched as the water turned from red to lighter and the just clean water, that's when she knew she was clean but never the same but with her renewed strength that Harry gave her through his words were enough.

"Hermione, c'mon Ron and I have been waiting forever, this is our last day to do all our school shopping before Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione was just finishing up with getting dressed, her hair in a messy bun, no make-up, nothing because it won't make her feel pretty after how she was feeling when with every movement made her bite down hard on her lip to suppress the scream.

"Coming." And so she did, she refused to look at Ronald who she felt was glaring at her back. She linked arms with Ginny and they apparated to Diagon alley as they all were of age. The streets were bustling and so happy, everyone was just happy, free spirited especially the muggle-borns; Hermione even felt light-hearted, watching the young kids ogle at the owls and the broomsticks and anything magical and remembered when her life was simple, yes hatred from pure-bloods but just that. She got through it but now she wishes for that life back not this broken one.

"Ron! Hermione… Ginny!" they all looked in the direction of the voice and saw a very different, older looking Neville Longbottom clutching the hand of Luna Lovegood. _Oh good for them_

"Neville mate how are you?" she glared at Ron as he spoke so cheerful at the two. They shook hands as Luna hugged Hermione and Ginny and then was engulfed in the warm embrace of Neville, obviously catching the seething look Ronald was giving her, missing the fact that Luna saw it.

"It's great to see you guys, I'm glad we aren't the only nerds coming back. Dean Thomas and Zachary Smith also said they'd be coming back, so had Lavender Brown and a few snakes too." Hermione was curious to who the Slytherins were.

Hermione just followed on and ignored the penetrating gaze of Luna.

The sunny day passed as the small crowd sat in Honeydukes, drinking delicious Butterbeers and enjoying each other's companies and listening in on what they've been doing the past year.

Hermione hated it of course, a year with parents who didn't speak to her, the beatings the hatred but she was so excited to get back to the rebuilt school she loves so much.

"Hermione what did you do to pass the time, surely you missed the Library?" Lavender teased, Hermione scowled and was very aware of how close she was to Ron and how he just allowed it, almost moving towards _her. This is good, very good, love her, be with her and leave me alone; just go away._

"Actually to everyone's surprise, I worked in a muggle book shop while I stayed with my parents, I couldn't sit around for so long so yup."

She was quiet after that, trying to ignore the questioning gaze of Neville and Luna. _Merlin just kill me_

"That was lovely, I'm surprised so many people are going back to Hogwarts, Ron Lavender was all over you, better keep that slut at bay…" Ginny scowled as they got back to the house, Hermione snickered and left them bickering in the kitchen. All evening she spent repacking her trunk full of her new books and a few muggle books and new muggle clothes and her uniform, pictures and letters. She remembered to cast a disillusioned spell on all her letters, one that Ronald will never figure out, he was a snoop.

Molly had cooked a grand dinner for the remainder of the Hogwarts children, George was present and finally healing with a lovely witch on his arm; Angela.

"You three must not become the trio 2.0 now, I want Outstandings from you two and Ronald please watch out for these girls and Hermione dear, will depend on you to keep that boy of mine out of trouble. I wish I could lecture Harry too but he is out there doing something great for this world, I want that for the three of you, I love you all very much and I want owls every week."

The three nodded and hugged her, Hermione hugged her the longest and just tried to tell her through her eyes _your son hurts me, your son hurts me, please don't leave me_

Ronald pulled her away sharply and up the stairs. "Hermione give me something!"

"You broke my nose just yesterday, I am not touching you… we are done. I want nothing to do with you. This year is _my _year to work hard and get _away _from _you_! Get out; we have a long day tomorrow!"

The SMACK was expected, tears sprang up and she slapped him back and whipped out her wand.

"_THAT…_ is the last time you touch me you sick son-of-a-bitch! You touch me again and I will Imperius to walk until your feet bleed, until your heart stops beating."

"Fine, mud-blood whore, but you won't have your wand with you next time." with that he shoved her against the wall and stuck his tongue down her throat, his hand gripped her hand tightly making it go numb, she dropped it and tried to push him away but his hand held her wrists above her head and his body pressed her legs together, and she was stuck and not from a lack of trying. She didn't kiss back, she was screaming into his mouth. His tongue was gross and his breath was sickly. His free had was grasping at her breasts, pulling at her pajama shirt and almost managing, he had only seen her chest once before but that was when he was still kind, still in the beginning of our relationship where she trusted him.

"Ron… stop it hurts! It hurts! Get off now!" she felt her body surge with magical power and she cast a wandless _protégé_ and he catapulted back, freeing her, she grabbed her wand once again and threatened him again and he crawled out leaving her bruised again, with finger marks on her chest. Even a bloody bite mark on her neck, _Merlin save me! _She was surprised though, usually under duress she couldn't do magic. So she felt better knowing she could.


	4. Chapter 4

4

-H-

Molly ushered everyone to the living room and they all side-along aparated to the station and walked through to platform 9 ad 3 quarters at 11:45, hugs all around and Hermione, Ronald and Ginny moved towards Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom who were waving them over towards the train. Hermione was still in a lot of pain, especially from last night. The hugs she received were tight and so painful but she stuck through it, because she didn't _have_ to be by Ronald's side any longer. Ginny was sad for her thinking Hermione was sad about the outcome, but she was just a good actress.

"Let's sit here."

"Actually guys, 7th years have to go the Head's compartments to get schedules and such." Neville said a matter of fact. Hermione smiled at that, hopefully it will take long then she wouldn't have to be with Ronald making polite conversation while actually loathing each other.

Ginny waved sadly at them, she was only in her 6th year so she stayed put. Hermione walked behind the crowd towards the bigger, rounder room where there were a few people lounging. Hermione looked around and saw Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw standing in the front. _Oh how great, they deserve the title_

She watched the few Gryffindor 7th years come through: Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville, Cormac; and then a small handful of Hufflepuffs: Justin, Susan, Zacharias, Wayne and two new faces. Her eyes met Ronald who eyed the seat next to her, as soon as he sat… too close for comfort, she got up and moved to the window. Her eyes met the Ravenclaws that seemed less like themselves: she saw the Patil twins even though Padma is in Ravenclaw and Parvati is in Gryffindor, Morag, Kevin, Lisa. Hermione could see a few new faces, hopefully Gryffindor will have a new face. She was very used to looking at the ground especially when new faces noticed that they were in her presence.

"Oh merlin, you're Hermione Granger… it's so lovely to meet you." Hermione looked up and didn't know the girl talking to her, her hair was jet black with a few purple highlights, her eyes big and blue.

"Uhh yes I am, and you are?" they shook hands and the girl seemed to gleam.

"I'm Jordana Tuffel, I'm so hoping I'll be joining you in Gryffindor, my entire family is in that house."

"I'm sure you will be. Welcome to Hogwarts." She made polite conversation and waited for everyone to get there and then she saw him. Draco Malfoy walking in with Pansy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode in tow, she saw Tracy was already inside. _Merlin he looks different_

Hermione couldn't stop staring, he was a bit taller, his hair was as bright white as ever and hung in his face not like that disgusting greasy mess he had throughout the young years of Hogwarts, he of course still had the arrogant walk and his signature sneer. Anger bubbled in her as well as embarrassment remembering the last time she saw him. His eyes connected with her and the sneer stuck. She immediately looked away.

"What the fuck are you doing here Ferret, aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?!" she heard Ronald scream across the room making everyone silent. Hermione looked up to see a red faced Ronald in Malfoy's face with his want against his throat. _Great, just what everyone needs is Ronald to ruin everything._

"Well how lovely that sounds Weasel, coming back to Hogwarts is much more appealing, well as fun as _this _is I would like to get back to my compartment so can we get this shit over with."

Everyone just stared at Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins, Hermione looked around and saw the only seats that were available was near her so she inched away, not needing him anywhere near her.

"Okay, settle down people, okay me and Hannah is Head boy and Girl so please listen up." Terry spoke loud over the small crowd, Hermione looking in the corner of her eye as Malfoy moved behind the seat and leaned against the wall; Pansy sat in front of him with Millicent, Blasie and Theo were leaning against the wall closer to Hermione.

"Guys, guys look this is our last year, so stop with the shit amongst you all, okay we have 3 new students that have yet to be sorted into houses: Sara Douglas, Angela Cornelius and Jordana Tuffel. Please welcome them." Terry finished off directing to Hannah.

"This year will be quite different, since there are not many 7th years, we have more leniencies, hogsmeade trips will continue but we can go whenever we want within our curfew which is 12. Mistress McGonagall did warn Terry and I that if we take advantage of these privileges then she will rethink them. Now there are 30 of us. Mistress McGonagall divided us in two groups, we have a partner sheet here and will read it out, please don't start yelling or cursing each other until ALL names are read. Be mature about it. When we get to Hogwarts, the Mistress will take us to our new quarters; yes we have our own wing in the castle."

Many cheered and the new girls all jumped up and down. Hermione wished she could room with Ginny but at least she will have her privacy.

"Alright, now the partners you have been assigned to will be your patrol partner for the rest of the year, please listen up. Jordana Tuffel and Stephan Ordorn, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Kevin Entwhistle, Hannah and I, Ron and Lavender, Morag MacDougal and Wayne Hopkins. Now just remember this is the first group, and our name is Harmony… yes, yes but you will understand when we get to school. Alright Hannah please name the next group and the partners." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, _thank Merlin, you're finally helping me_, she couldn't help but smile. She was very away of Ronald's glare and strangely Malfoy's staring however she didn't do anything but look down.

"Alright, this group is called Peace, as Terry mentioned you will understand once we get there. Listen for your name please. Pansy Parkinson and Zacharias Smith, Tracy Davis and Seamus Finnegan, Lisa Turpin and Cormac McGlaggen, Sara Douglas and Blaise Zabini, Angela Cornelius and Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode and Ernie McMillan, Parvati Patil and Michael Corner and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione was in a state of shock but tried not to show it, _guess you don't want to save me Merlin_, she looked up and saw Malfoy scowling and looking like he had a lemon in his mouth. It was uproar from then. Parkinson jumped up and rounded on Hermione who was just as shocked.

"You think you're lucky mud-blood, well you aren't; he vomits at the sight of you!" she spat.

"That's great Parkinson." Hermione answered, that word didn't bother her as much but she subtly touched her wrist where she was branded a mud-blood. Pansy just huffed and went back to her seat; Hermione didn't have to look but could see the Slytherin girl being patted on the back. She caught sight of Ronald who was snickering next to Lavender.

"Well, Parkinson, 5 points of Slytherin for using that word, we all know that is the reason the war started, now let's all grow up." Terry stated. "Okay please go back to your compartments; please be sure to let the other years know when to change into their robes and get ready. Enjoy the trip." Hermione stayed back a little. Luna came up to her and so did Neville.

"Hermione are you alright, you really didn't deserve that." Luna asked; her sweet voice was calming. "Where is Ron going, isn't he even going to check if you're alright?"

Hermione grimaced and spoke, hopefully with a strong voice. "I broke up with him, we aren't on the best terms right now, and I've never taken anything that girl to heart."

_Why won't you stop itching, stupid scar!_

She walked off to the bathroom and waited for an opening. Her arm itching like crazy, she was scratching it until blood started seeping out. She researched it; it's known for cursed blades to itch and it doesn't go away, it is a way to keep the scarred person in constant agony even if she or he is away from the blade.

"Well hello Granger…" she looked up to find Malfoy coming out of the bathroom, "If I knew you were out here, I would have stayed in there."

"Ha- ha you're funny Malfoy, move I need the bathroom."

"Well since you asked nicely." And strangely enough he moved and let her through, without any scathing remark, no mud-blood comment. She hurried inside and started on her arm again, and by the time other knocks to the door came her arm was full of blood, but she kept scratching.

"Occupied, hold on." She called and quickly scourifyied her arm and healed it and pleaded with someone invisible that it wouldn't itch again. She walked out and was stopped by none other Ronald.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay?" for a second she saw the old Ron in his eyes but then he started laughing. "Not really, come to the end compartment, I'll be waiting." It wasn't a question.

"Actually no, I'll not go, we are through Ronald, I've made it clear."

Her wand was tight in her fingers.

"Not for long mud-blood filth."

"Get new material Ronald, the more you call me that the filthier you become to _me_." With that she shoved past him and slipped into a compartment, with the new girls and Neville and Luna.

"Hey, sorry did I interrupt something." She asked.

"Oh no, no please have a seat, Angela and I were just asking Luna and Neville about Hogwarts, I've only heard stories from my parents."

"Oh they went to Hogwarts too?" Hermione went to sit and it felt nice to actually laugh and smile without faking.

"Sadly we will all see the thestrals." Luna blurted out dreamily.

"Yes but we know what they all died for Luna and they didn't die in vain, it's alright sweetheart?" Neville stated quietly.

Hermione nodded smiled, wondering that she's been able to see them since Sirius's death in 3rd year.

"Um… what are those?"

"When we get off the train, we will be pulled in carriages, and in the beginning everyone thought they were being pulled magically but actually Thestrals pull them, they are creatures that are only seen when one has witnessed death."

Angela stayed quiet and nodded. "That's what you meant then Luna; you all will see them now that the war is over?"

"Oh, no I've always been able to see them since I saw my dear mother die in a potions accident." Silence went through the small compartment.

"Oh I'm sorry, I realize now it was a very personal question."

"Oh don't mind me; I am very open about everything." Hermione just sat by the window watching the beautiful scenery, light turning darker by the hour.

"Well, if you all will excuse me, I need to get dressed, oh you all must do the same, and we're arriving soon." Then she left but only after hearing the girls ask Neville how Hermione knew.

"She always knows, and plus, 7 years of doing this, you would too."

-D-

Draco was still in thought about what happened in the Head's compartment, he is her partner for the rest of the year, and did that mean partners in classes too? He didn't know and he wished it to be untrue. He didn't understand, what went on in there.

Since when does Pansy think it's okay to speak for him, he didn't want to say anything, merlin, who cares?

And he doesn't vomit at the mention of Granger. Fuck he has other shit in his life to think about.

He was listening to Theo's sex stories that he had the summer, _great gloat at the fact that you got laid while I got beaten_

"Draco, how was your summer? What did you do?" Theo asked. The few Slytherins were watching him intently. They were under the impression he was on house-arrest after court but he was in Azkaban for 10 long, excruciating months.

"I was not allowed outside the house so I did not do much." What's the purpose of telling these loud, nosy people any of his business? He just needed to sleep; he's only been back a week and that's not long enough to recover.

Draco leant back and thought about the past week. The elves welcomed him home, to his massive manor where he is staying by himself since he has no family. Going back to his room where he hid out whenever Voldemort was in his home. Well lair, it was never his home.

He didn't want anything to do with anything in that house, and so he told the elves to redecorate. He just didn't want the reminders of what happened here for longer than he could remember. Draco didn't have any visitors that week, he really didn't look presentable; that week he ate all the food he could hold in his stomach without throwing it up. Every night he looked into the mirror after his shower and observed his body's change. He was much bigger but still lean, all that mixed martial arts helped him become stronger; however being cursed does take its toll. His skin was paler; his eyes are much darker, his hair and nails still had healing to do from malnutrition, but a spell could easily fix that. What did irritate him to death were the scars he has to show for his stay, his back was the worst from the whipping sessions he endured; his torso was his Auntie Bella's doing with her favourite cursed blade. It itched to no end and he had his elves look into something that would temporarily take it away.

Draco Malfoy is irritated because he can't have sex now without a shirt, and in the dark and he despises that, he loves looking the women he's bedded up and down and make them writhe on the bed from his penetrating stares. _Merlin life sucks_. And what makes it worse is his body is pathetic, he always could control his _urges_, but as soon as he saw Pansy or Tracy move or bend over he'd be hard as rock. 10 months without a shag seriously did damage.

"Draco what are you thinking about…" he heard Pansy's sultry, husky voice in his ear; he opened his eyes and saw that it was empty; Pansy must have told them to leave. It was a ritual to fuck on the train, even in 3rd year; their first time was on this train going to Hogwarts.

"Shagging Pans, so why don't you get on with it then, quickly…" he closed his eyes and felt her straddle him, her heat right there, _do not cum, do not cum_

Pansy was trying to pull off his shirt but he held her wrists together. "None of that shit, just your panties." Trying to get out of taking his shirt off, she smiled sweetly and got off, pulling her panties to the side, and he started pulling out his cock ready for her. Draco was definitely not interested in fucking her anymore, she's way too easy and it's not a challenge. She started kissing him and he was pulling at her top, jerking her bra down and pinching her nipples. Making her moan; and the sound almost made him go soft, she needs to shut up and just fuck him; too much foreplay would make her think he cares.

"Fuck Draco, I've missed this, I'm so wet…" he stuck his fingers in her core and sure as shit, she was soaking. He wasted no time, taking a handful of hair and tugging her head pack and plunging in to her hot wetness. _Merlin, merlin, merlin._

She was moaning and groaning while he went deeper and harder, pulling her down hard on his cock. She started screaming.

"Shut up Pansy, do you want people to hear you?"

"Silencing charm baby, now fuck me harder." He grabbed her thighs and pulled her up as he stood, he pressed her against the door and leaned back getting her spot easily making her gasp and growl and scream his name. He was pushing in with all his might faster and harder, fucking away all his bad nightmares, his memories, the curses and his mother and fucking her so hard he couldn't feel his fingers.

He was about to come so hard so he started flicking her clit and stuck his middle finger into her while fucking her, filling her more, making her claw at him with ecstasy. After a few more pumps he came hard in her and almost dropped her.

"Can we get in, you guys!?" they heard Tracy knocking and they started getting a bit presentable, Draco changed into his robes.

The air got colder, the sky got darker… indicating that they were coming to a stop and all Draco's confidence dropped slightly, he looked out the window to see the castle, the real home he had and remembered the night he betrayed everyone. _Fuck you Lucius._

Blaise was staring at him and that meant he wanted to ask if Draco was okay but he wouldn't have any of it. _I don't want your sympathy. This is going to be a long, fucked year. _

-H-

"Oh yes I see them, they are quite beautiful in a dark, tortured way." Hermione smiled at the very cheery Jordana. They walked off and into a carriage, she forgot about Ginny to be honest.

"Hermione, I was waiting for you?" Ginny huffed when they got into the carriage.

"I'm sorry, I was with these guys, and I ended up falling asleep. Sorry, how was the trip for you?"

"Oh it was fine, I got into an argument with Ron, and he's still pissed at you. I told him to shove it up his ass, it's your choice."

"Thank you Gin, really I appreciate it."

"So tell me, are you partnered with a certain Slytherin Prince?" she waggled her eyebrows, she whispered so that the others in the carriage wouldn't hear.

"Yes I am, and no I'm not really chuffed about it, Pansy spat in my face about it, not literally though."

"Well, I saw him earlier and he seems very reserved and looked like he had been shagged."

"Probably that slag Pansy." Hermione said, she also agreed with Ginny, he did seem very reserved and not at all like the Draco Malfoy I used to know.

The carriages stopped and the returning students took deep breathes and left and followed the rest of the crowd in to the castle where they met Mistress McGonagall, who had a very nice twinkle in her eyes as she scanned the returning students.

"Welcome, welcome children, please will the new students follow Mr. Filch and I would like to speak to the 7th years for a moment before the sorting." She waved to the direction the new students moved to and began speaking again. "I am so pleased all of you decided to return, and I'm happy to see all your smiling faces after everything that's happened. Now, Terry and Hannah most likely informed you of your new wing in the castle, we will go up there after the feast where you all can get settled. Now let's get something to eat shall we." She whisked away to the Great Hall, "Ah… yes I forgot one more thing, 7th years will be on a new table, you will see shortly." She disappeared again. Hermione looked to Neville ho shrugged and followed everyone in. She felt the joy in the room and also heard the whispers directed to her and Neville and Ronald, _goodness I am a human being_, the whispers stopped suddenly when she saw Malfoy step into the grand room. She could feel the tension in him; she could feel his magic crackling around him. She spared him a glance and his face was void of emotion, she could see his jaw clenched and his hands in his pockets.

She made her way to the table and before she could move, Ronald sat next to her and held her down by her leg. She glared at him but he only pinched harder. She saw Lavender sit next to him and Neville sat at her other side.

"I thought Ron and you weren't on speaking terms." He whispered to her. She leaned closer to him and whispered through clenched teeth.

"We aren't speaking, he's just possessive."

Neville stared around at Ronald for a second before looking at her. "Well you should let me know if he gives you any trouble." He smiled sweetly and cuddled with Luna again leaving her alone, in pain.

"Let go of my leg Ronald, play grab ass with your slag, leave me out of It." she hissed. He just looked back at her and smirked.

Hermione looked around to see Ginny who was smiling back and then started speaking to the people around her. _Get this thing over with already!_

Hermione looked up and saw the enchanted ceiling; it was far too cloudy for a supposed warm weather.

"Good evening everyone, please quiet down. I would just like to welcome you all to Hogwarts, whether you are new or returning. The school has taken many months to heal and rebuild and we know this year will be very good, the threat of Voldemort is over thanks to many of you, and we here at Hogwarts can't thank you enough, especially those who have spent a few weeks here helping to rebuild." Hermione saw that she specifically looked at Malfoy who was sitting across from her a little way down the table. _Wow, guess house-arrest did something to him._

"Now we have students to sort, please line up and we will call your name. Angela Cornelius… HUFFLEPUFF, Jordana Tuffel… GRYFFINDOR." Hermione clapped hard knowing Jordana was hoping for Gryffindor, she clapped for the rest of the 1st years and 2nd years and everyone else who took the stage.

"Let me get a few notices out of the way, the Forbidden Forest is as said… Forbidden, 7th years may go in but only once they have had permission, Hogsmeade trips will be organized by the Heads Hannah Abbott and Terry Boot, however all 7th years may go whenever they please; just not during classes and such but yes; I would like to make clear to the school that the 7th year is a small group however they are all prefects and will be listened to, and if you have any problems, go and see them or the Heads. Alright, now we do have as usual a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, he has come a long way… Romania, Professor Patrick Arcos,__and a new Transfiguration Professor seeing how I am much too busy to teach Professor Angus Bore.

She snapped her fingers and the tables were filled with so much food and Hermione remembered how she loved to eat here, anything you can think of is there.

"Pass the salt Granger." She looked up from the sound of her name and was surprised to see Malfoy looking at her, with his hand stretched out.

"Uh… yea sure." She couldn't help the feeling of electricity as their fingers touched. She quickly pulled back her arm and carried on piling on food.

"Careful Draco, you might catch something. Tell me mud-blood since your piling on food like a fucking pig; you probably spent the year with the dirt poor Weasley family?" Hermione scowled at what Theodore said. She watched as he snickered with his ugly slytherin friends.

"Actually Nott, I'm piling on food so I can throw up later on your face, and the Weasley family is way better than having a pathetic, fake family I'm assuming you have. So why don't you shut your pure-blood, pathetic, Voldemort arse-kissing mouth!" Hermione was surprised at her words; she was always so resigned and hated stooping so low.

She smirked at the blank look on Nott's face, classic, "Oh what Nott, has the pure-blood got nothing to say to the mud-blood?" she heard gasps all around at her easy use of the word.

"No, I'm just admiring the artwork on your arm, so it's finally sunk in that you are a filthy mud-blood. Don't talk to your superiors in such a manner, one day I'll show you where you belong." With that he carried on eating.

Hermione carried on eating, and was suddenly poked by Ronald. "What Ronald?"

"Thanks about you said."

"I was definetly not referring to you, your family excluding _you_." She spat under her breath, she moved closer to Neville who winked at her. She glanced up after polishing her plate to find Malfoy staring back. His eyes boring into hers and making her heart jump.

-D-

That was bloody brilliant, didn't know that bookworm Granger could put Nott down like that without even flinching. He could hardly contain his smirk, then again he never did. He ate as much as he could without looking like a pig, because honestly he was starving, his body was still not used to getting food. Guard Thompson starved him for weeks, and he was really affected and his body.

The tables cleared much to his disappointment, and they all moved towards their wing, Draco moved along and they seemed to be going to the top floor, the 7th floor; he felt nervous for the first time since he's been back, he was very aware of the portraits commentary and the stares and he hated it. He will be facing a lot of regret this year, _merlin_ it took a while before Mistress McGonagall to stop, and what he saw made his heart stop in his chest. _Why were they here, merlin why!_

"Good evening Minerva. Lovely as always to see you," Draco cringed as the very, very familiar voice came through.

"Evening Minerva." The other, very, very familiar voice came through quickly.

"Evening Albus, Severus… well you know these returning students, I will let you get reacquainted with them when they are settled."

Draco stood stock still; he quickly rushed in avoiding the eyes of his former Headmaster and Godfather.

"Well, Dumbledore and former Potions professor will be here anytime you wish to talk or anything; now let me explain this to you. The password to that portrait is Cherry Pop and now through this hallway you will come to the main common room, yes this wing as three common rooms. Now I must hurry off, and I will have the Heads explain it all to you. Enjoy the weekend and the schedules will come through at breakfast on Monday. Now if you all will excuse me, I bid you good night."

Draco watched her leaving and breathed a sigh of relief. He stood in the corner of the common room with Pansy in front of him; with Blaise and Theo at his side. He wanted to go to bed and he was silently pleading that they didn't have to share dorms, unless they didn't mind him Avada several of these guys then by all means.

"Okay, okay I know you all want to get to bed so I will make it quick. This is the common room for all of this, not that you aren't allowed in any of the others together but this is just so you can relax, you can explore tonight or tomorrow. There is a kitchenette through there to the left. Now the two groups Harmony and Peace are there for a reason, there are three sections to this tower that by the way looks over the Black Lake, anyway… now Harmony's group will be to your left; you have a common room as well with a small library, and then there are doors to your separate bedrooms. Bathrooms are shared between the two doors. Yes, yes I know that would suck… whatever, sort your differences out. To the right, Peace's group will be and it's the same there too." He indicated to the right and the left and everything that the 7th years needed.

"You are allowed to of course put passwords up on your private rooms and even your portrait leading into your common room. The rooms have silencing charms on them however the bathroom doors aren't, so just do what you need to do. Well we will have schedules of patrols posted on that wall over there and that will be up before the week starts, goodnight everybody!"

Draco let out another breath and was so glad he can be by himself. He watched everyone disperse. But not before he was shoved against the wall by the red weasel.

"Get your hands off me Weasel." He hissed, fuck he was sick of this treatment, he has not been an arse to any of them, he's even been decent to Granger; what the fuck does he want.

"You do not touch your partner, you hear me, if I hear you have even looked at her wrong; I will kill you Ferret." Draco shoved back, and quickly switched their roles, his hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him against the wall, he was bubbling over with anger, _merlin this orange fur ball will die soon_

"Now you listen to _me, _last time I checked I don't answer to you or anyone for that matter, you threaten me and so you better be able to stand by that because I will ruin you do you understand, your family won't even realize who you are, your precious girlfriend will be disgusted to even be called _that. _Fuck, think before you fucking act Weasel, now I am going to bed, or do you want to threaten me there too."

He let him go and he fell against the wall, "You're fucking laughable!" he just shook his head and left only to be behind Granger who had witnessed the whole thing. "You should seriously control your fucking pet boyfriend Granger, not everyone is as tolerant of that shit like you are." He muttered not caring who heard. She looked back at him with a confused look; she shoved the portrait open and looked around for her room.

"I don't have anything to do with Ronald, he did that on his own terms and it has nothing to do with me, now please leave me alone… where the damn is my room?" she said, flustered, Draco noticed her face was slightly red and her eyes sparked a dangerous brown, Draco had to shake his head again. _Fuck I'm imagining it_

"It's behind you, use your eyes…" he said quickly before looking for his, and to his disappointment it was the door right next to hers.

"Just ignore me Malfoy, I don't want any trouble this year, and by the looks of my company in the Peace dorm, I'm going to get a lot of It." she whispered something to her door and disappeared inside.

"Draco! I am just across the room alright, my password is Diana alright." All he did was nod and go into his room.

He saw his trunk at the foot of his four poster double bed, it was a very spacious room, very neat and definitely not Slytherin enough but he liked it. He had a black silk bed with emerald green pillows and quilt, with a silver canopy that drapes around the bed. He decided that he likes it. The walls were plain light silver. Draco looked to the far left side and was happy to know he had a balcony that had a great view of the Black lake.

Flicking his wand, sending all his belongings to the necessary places either to his large cupboard or to the shelves against the walls, he saw a door right in front of his bed and cursed out loud, "Fucking shit! I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with fucking Granger!" he walked to the door, checked to see if it was open and then went in, he needed his evening shower. He looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see the bathroom idea's he gave McGonagall were put to good use. It was a circular white room with a wall sized mirror between the two doors. The bath tub was the size of a small pool and deep and to the side there was a shower that had no doors and had a stone floor that went down in a triangle towards the drain. He walked over to the counter and looked to see his glamor was slowly wearing off; his eyes still had the black rings underneath, the bruises came through to the surface slowly and his mood dampened quickly. He waved his hand towards the shower and quickly stripped and stood under the scalding heat scrubbing at his skin until he felt clean. It had become a luxury to shower, water, food is a luxury and he will never take it for granted. Placing his glamor back on and wrapping a towel around his waist just in time to. He was busy brushing his teeth when he heard a yelp.

"Shit sorry Malfoy."

"Get out, don't you know how to fucking knock, your muggle parents didn't teach you any manners obviously." He spluttered; he scowled at her; he smirked after a second of catching her checking him out. He spat into the basin and turned to her, cocking his head to the side and waited for her to say something, but all that was evident on her face was a deep red. "So if you're done ogling me, I'll be going now." He started laughing when all she could do was blush deeper and started stuttering.

Getting in bed and dreading sleep. It was a hot night for him, his nightmares took him to a deep place within his shattered soul and he was stuck, when this happened he didn't know where he went or what he was thinking in those moments. Memories of Guard Thompson ruined his mind; sometimes his mind would only make the memories worse. _Merlin help me, wake me up._

What he didn't expect was a certain frizzy brunette would do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick note: I forgot to mention a new Potions Master: Matilda Crass, young and beautiful**

**Carry on...:D**

5

-H-

Hermione was shocked to see the layout of the 7th year tower, it was absolutely magnificent. She will try and convince her 'group' to place a password for their portrait… maybe not then Neville and Luna won't be able to come in as they please. While she was surveying the main common room she heard Ronald and Malfoy, she caught every word of what was being said between them, and she sided with Malfoy… just because she hated Ronald.

She detested everyone who keeps assuming she gives a damn about her ex-boyfriend. Her password to her door is Freedom, her bedroom was her escape. She went into her room after Malfoy's chat and was happy with her room. The walls were plane and Violet walls, her bed was a four poster red silk bed with a white quilt, shelves lining the walls with a dark cupboard for her clothes. She flicked her wand at her trunk and unpacked her entire trunk in less than 5 minutes. She placed her letters in a floorboard she loosened under her bed for her stash of letters; picture frames of her young days with her parents and with her and Harry and Ronald, wishing she could erase his face. She breathed a happy sigh and walked to the bathroom and was not expecting what she saw. She even saw a wooden desk in the corner.

A wet Draco Malfoy wrapped in a towel, brushing his teeth, _oh merlin he's… wow."_

His body was so muscled and ripped, oh wow she felt something fluttering in the pit of her stomach. _No, no, oh no, not going to be thinking of things like that about him…_

Hermione was speechless and was mortified when he smirked and caught her _ogling_ him. G_reat, ego inflated to humongous size._

She finished with her hot shower, wincing almost screaming from the pain that she was feeling. The bruises on her chest were almost black, the cuts weren't hurt that bad however seeing them made her want to cry. She cast a drying charm on her and let her hair hang wet and loose around her shoulders, she pointed her wand to her chest ad cast a disillusion spell, and on her neck, and face. It was quite a warm night so she chose a spaghetti silk tank top and silk shorts.

As she got into her cool bed she was shocked when she heard screams, hoarse, loud screams. She looked around frantically and realized it was coming through the bathroom door. She quickly made her way through the doors and found Malfoy writhing and thrashing around in his bed, his joints were locked and his jaw clenched, his fists at his side almost like he was trying to rip something off of his skin. Eyeing the silver boxers he had on that was moving up at every movement. She moved to his side and was confused at what to do.

"Draco, Draco." She poked his side and was pushed away; she came back and poked him again harder.

"Draco, wake up… you're having a nightmare." She started shaking his shoulders and not lightly,

"Get out! GET OUT! Leave me alone Guard, leave me alone!" he screamed so loud it hurt her ears, _what guard? What?_

His arm came out of nowhere and it hit her on the side of her neck making her lose her footing and landed on his bed side lamp. "OOfh" Hermione was a bit dazed and fell to the ground, her forehead felt wet and she was seeing spots.

"Who is that?"

"Uh… um… a ghost." She felt like crying from her joke. _Now he'll think I'm a stupid idiot mud-blood_

Hermione shook her head; she doesn't care what he thinks of her.

"Granger is that you?"

"Uh yes…" she squinted to see where he was, she saw that he just flicked his wrist and the lamp mended and it was on. She had to close her eyes from the brightness.

"Shit Granger you're bleeding." She looked up and saw he had shifted from his bed to her on the ground, he conjured up tissues and pressed it against her forehead, oddly the close proximity wasn't uncomfortable.

"Why the fuck did you come in here to bleed and break my lamp." She looked at him and scowled, she pushed herself away and out of his hold.

"Actually this is your fault, I came in here after I heard you screaming like you were being killed painfully and when I went to shake your shoulders you must have thought I was someone else and pushed me… look sorry I didn't mean to fill your room with my mud-blood germs, I'll leave now, I have a dreamless sleep potion if you want, just let me know."

She slowly got to her feet holding the blood soaked tissue to her forehead, and didn't look in his eyes as she left his room and tended to her head. "Ouch, shit… ah yes cold water will do the trick." She thought to herself, and pressed a small cold towel against her head and added pressure.

"Uh… Granger?" she tilted her head to the side and saw Malfoy leaning against the door frame, his hands in front of him.

"Yes Malfoy?" he looked odd, his eyes were downcast, and his body posture was so strange and defeated.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't… uh fuck Granger I've never been violent to women and I didn't realize I wasn't alone. I'm sorry."

"The great Draco Malfoy apologizing to me this is my lucky day, I will remember it always." She grinned; he looked at her and sneered.

"What do you want from me I'm sorry." His arms stretched out wide at his side, his face pale just staring at her.

"Malfoy, I'm kidding, it doesn't matter, seriously I'm not a bitch it was an accident, unless you liked it?" she watched with amusement as his face turned from relief to absolute horror.

"No, no I didn't… I really didn't, believe me!" she turned to him and smiled, a real smile in a long time.

"I'm kidding, okay in your defense you've never spoken to me long enough to know that I do make jokes." He looked terribly confused. "Draco! Just relax, I am fine, I'll heal it and then I'm fine, just go to sleep." She turned back to the mirror and was happy to see the blood was all gone; she placed her wand over the cut and murmured a healing spell. She wiped the blood off and turned back to him, he was still looking at her. "Good night." She did a small 'salute' and left.

Hermione lay in bed and looked over to see her dreamless sleep potion and decided to be a good person, she walked back to his bathroom door and knocked, she heard a rustling and a fumbling of curse words, he opened the door and she was speechless once again to see his torso, bare, flawless.

"Yes Granger?" he looked _very_ irritated.

"Here, I don't need it anymore… don't worry I didn't drink from it. Don't use it constantly though." She hurried off again before he could say anything.

-D-

_What in the name of all good things, that insufferable know-it-all, frizzy, fucking dragon's nest muggle-born witch! Fuck, I can't believe I hit her, it wasn't my fault Guard Thompson, he always told me to refer to him as Guard was whipping him and using the crucio curse on him; he still remembered that very wet night._

_- (dream)—_

"_**Wake up! Malfoy you stupid insolent boy! I'm bored and its Wednesday…" Draco rose form his make-shift bed that was actually a mattress and moved towards Guard. His head hurt but it was nothing compared to what will happen soon. **_

"_**Undress scum!" Malfoy clenched his jaw as he pulled off the black and grey overalls off of his broken body, standing naked in front of many, many criminals. He was just happy that no one had threated… sexual acts on him… He kept his eyes open and on the Guard, he will not beg. He will not beg. He chanted to himself. While Guard placed his arms above his head, shackled to the metal archway in the middle of the wide hallway, known as the ARCHHURT, yes not original or unique but it brought whimpers to many. Guard spread his legs slightly and magically bound his legs to the sides of the arch, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.**_

"_**And uh 1… 2… 3 CRUCIO!" while he played the crucio card on his naked twitching body, he couldn't even crawl into a weak, pathetic ball. Then came the whip, simultaneously, ooh he could feel the skin peeling off slowly, he could taste the joy the Guard felt, hurting him like this. Draco felt pain but he tried picturing good things, that's what his trainer or Andrew really taught him how to with stand the curse: lock your joints, clench your jaw, focus on happy, and to Draco's sadness was that he didn't have many happy thoughts, it's almost the Patronus, he can't do that either. All he thought during those sessions was his mother's pure smile. Throughout the whole session he bit into his tongue, he tried so hard not to scream, but. It. was. Too. Hard.**_

Draco sat on his bed after the second visit from Granger, and he was still in slight shock that he hurt her, made her bleed, and she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But what bothered him the most that, that, that insufferable know-it-all came and pulled him out of his nightmares wearing what she was wearing. It was silk, he knew it was…._ I really like silk_… his eyes rolled back just thinking about it. He swiped his hand over his silk sheets absent mindedly. Draco thought back at how she looked in the bathroom. She was taller than before the war, tanned, she was thin, a bit too thin but her body looked strong, her shorts left nothing to the imagination; legs that went on for miles and …_ merlin, seriously… making me think of Granger_ but then she turned and left and he remembered a few dark marks on her back and the back of her arms and legs, they looked like bruises. _What the fuck happened to her? _Draco shook his head and knew he needed to sleep, so he took a sip of the potion and got comfortable. Hermione Granger was not his problem, never has been.

When Draco woke, he felt refreshed and for once he was in a good mood, he flicked his green curtains open, and let the sun heat his skin; he looked down and saw the glamor fading. He stretched and lay in bed a while longer, _"Tempus" _he waved his hand through the air in a 'clean the window' fashion and found that it was 10:30. He pulled himself up and walked to the bathroom; no one was in there so he went in and got presentable. Draco threw on a pair of dark trousers and a long white button up shirt, he breathed in a few times before making his way into the "Peace" common room. He didn't even glance up at it seeing as how he and a small group of people created it and set up the necessary wards and the design during his community service. It was a large circular room with 16 doors that would seem impossible because the common room looked too small. Yes this was his design, this tower was his design, the colour scheme was not, and some women were assigned to décor. The floor was dark wood, with the Hogwarts crest stamped in the middle. As he walked from his room, on his left there was a long, stretched out fireplace between two long windows and the same on the other side, shining light through to the sitting area. A few long, soft black sofas with a blue carpet underneath, there were a few comfortable white chairs thrown in there too. In between the doors are tall bookshelves filled with books of anything; muggle books included. In the aftermath of the War, the school also decided to incorporate muggle things, or you are able to bring in muggle things and they will work; obviously if they have gone through with the proper professors. Draco saw no one come out of their rooms so he was probably the only one here, so he left to find the main common room quite full with the 'Harmony' group,

"FERRET!"

"What the fuck is wrong with you Weasel, I don't have time for your shit!" he moved away from the marching Weasel, he was in such a good mood.

"Why does Hermione have a bruise on her face?"

"I don't know, ask her; or actually you probably can't seeing she hates you." He was just grasping at straws but saw the dark glint of his eyes and knew it was true. "Wow, I wasn't sure but now I know; thanks for clearing that up, she hates you that must suck."

He smirked and left a bubbling over Ginger-face. He saw a few others stare, Longbottom who looked seriously confused and Looney who looked like she was in the stars, of course. Merlin he was glad he had most of the Slytherins in his 'group.'

The Great Hall was full, he scanned the room and saw no Professors, he did see a lot of other years just stare and point at him, he kept his head high and walked to his table and found Pansy, Blaise and Theo sitting across from Davis, they were all staring and laughing at Granger, who didn't look fazed; she had a book in her hand and was eating a nice amount of pancakes. She looked up but quickly dropped her gaze but not before he saw the very dark bruise over her eye. _That looked so sore. I want to make it better… but how._ He cleared his throat and went over to sit by Theo,

"Good to see you mister sleepy head." He grinned at Pansy and started shoveling food onto his plate, bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a cheese sandwich with a few chicken sausages.

"We are trying to figure out whom to send flowers to." Draco looked at Blaise who just shrugged but said nothing, he looked annoyed. He looked at Theo and he thumbed in Granger's direction.

"Probably a fall Theo, seriously, you obsess too much." He ignored all the odd stares but did catch Blaise's eye that was to knowing for his liking.

"Yes maybe it is, but it brings joy to my life watching her suffer." Theo snickered while stuffing some waffles into his mouth. Malfoy just smirked.

He isn't about to defend the know-it-all, but he is definitely over breaking her down, since she came to help him last night. It definitely changed his mind about her, since he had ever shown kindness towards her but she did last night.

"So Draco what do you want to do today?"

"I want to go for lunch in Hogsmeade." Pansy scoffed.

"Draco, you're practically eating the table, we can go for a lunch much later."

"I don't need company Pans, and I like eating."

"Since when? You've never eaten so much." Pansy persisted; Draco eyed her salad and was suddenly more interested in how Granger can shovel all those pancakes into her very small frame.

"Since always." When did they suddenly care? Draco just smirked thinking of his friends caring.

"Draco, you're different." Theo stated, not even looking at Draco.

"Oh how so Nott, because I eat a bit more, enlighten me?"

"Since you weren't the first to laugh at mud-blood and yes you are eating like you haven't eaten in years, you're different. You're parents probably think so too?"

Draco clenched his jaw, his dead parents couldn't say anything; they wouldn't even if they were alive. Blasie is the only one who knows the truth about his parents and that's how it's going to stay. No one knows about his mother who died, she died in front of him, just before he was sentenced for Azkaban; apparently someone didn't like the fact that she wasn't being held accountable for her actions during the war and as he walked into the dining room for breakfast, he saw an older wizard who had a mask over his head cast the killing curse and disapparated.

"My parents are none of your concern, and I couldn't care either way, Lucius is nothing but dead to me, so how about you stop. I think I'll skip this little heart to heart." He stood up, grabbed some more food and eyed Pansy and Theo. "Don't get Gryffindor on me, it doesn't work." He left Pansy spluttering, and Theo scowling.

He decided to go back to his common room to finish eating. On his way there he passed a couple of 4th years just staring at him, not moving. He couldn't help but smirk at their terror; he wasn't going to do anything.

"Draco…"

He turned around to find a 5th year, blonde girl walking up to him, her face was bright red and her eyes were roaming over her.

"Do I know you?" he leant against the wall, chewing on his bacon.

"Well, no, I'm Veronica Storm… would you, uhh…"

"Yes Veronica Storm?" he knew exactly what she wanted, but no, he still had standards."

"I would really like for you to be my… uhh."

He vanished his plate, and tugged on her hand that was reached out. He just needed her to realize it that she didn't need him. He gently pushed her into a nearby alcove and started kissing her, hard and didn't ask for permission to tongue her mouth.

"Draco… yes." She moaned but he didn't do anything she wanted.

"I don't make love Veronica," her eyebrows screwed up and she was asking what he meant. He pushed himself against her, and she gasped. "I fuck. And you aren't ready for that." With that last comment, he watched her run away, right past Granger who looked just as confused.

He really wanted to laugh, she had white porridge over her head, and she was busy scratching her arm like there was no tomorrow.

"Well Granger, great job, now you don't have to go anywhere to eat, just pick it out of your dragon nest."

"Well that is a lovely idea but no." her face was a bit red and her eyes had a fire in them.

He leant back against the wall and eyed her, she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the ground and still scratching.

"What happened?" he directed to the porridge.

"You're very lovely, mature Slytherin arseholes had an idea, and decided to ruin my breakfast with a prank; I didn't even finish my pancakes." She frowned. _So cute… wait what no!_

"Well that's an excellent Prank, if only the-boy-who-can't-do-me-a-favor-of-dying-already was here, he would have really done some damage."

"I've had worse. Bye Malfoy."

He walked with her, even if he didn't want company. "Aren't you going to taunt me some more?"

"Why?" he glanced at her and her eyebrows were knitted together.

"Uh… I don't know, I mean you are Malfoy!"

"Well I think it's high time everyone just stops thinking of me as that, trust me Granger I have changed. And you obviously didn't go to Pomfrey, so no I have to look at you and feel like shit."

"What do you care Malfoy." She bustled off; he easily kept up with her.

"Because I don't like being _accused_." He pulled on her arm and spun her around.

"Take your hands off of me Malfoy, and who has been accusing you? I told my friends I fell." He let go of her arm and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"Well obviously you haven't been convincing, Weasel decided to confront me about it."

"So what just punch him or something; why do you care what people think?"

"I don't care, I just rather not be called a women abuser!" he growled. She pushed him away when he realized he was in her face.

"Malfoy, you aren't one, if you were I'd be hexing you where you stand, you aren't it was an accident, and plus I had put a glamor on it and it faded while I was reading, and forgot to check before I left. It's my fault but the more you… pay attention to me, the stranger it looks, so do yourself a favor and leave me alone, look I'm covered in porridge, I really don't need to deal with you right now."

-H-

_Why are you even talking to me Malfoy! Ugh it's frustrating._

She was just reading a book at breakfast when she was shocked out of her musings when a huge bowl of porridge tipped over her head, ruining her book, and her pancakes.

She didn't bother to scowl or remark at the very immature Parkinson and Nott, she saw Zabini didn't even look up so she wasn't going to bother with the fence sitter. She left the hall quickly only to find Malfoy scare away a young girl. He looked so arrogant and not at all like last night. He did however constantly look up at the really dark bruise on her forehead. It really was an accident, she had used a glamor but stayed a bit too long within her common room and when she left, people didn't say anything but stare, only when she got to the Great Hall did people start commenting.

"Ginny I'm fine, I had to use the loo and tripped over my sheets, it was dark and it hurt but I'm fine." She told the very worried looking Ginny who joined her at the 7th year table for a while.

She was still walking when she heard Malfoy's steps behind her, she really felt bad that Ronald accused him, even though he was probably spot on but not knowing it was really an accident, she didn't feel angry about it.

"Malfoy maybe you should count to 20 before you come through."

"Yeah Granger." He was quiet again and she just moved towards the portrait, smiling brightly at her former Headmaster and the man who she really misjudged.

She got to the main common room and saw a bunch of people just lounging on the couches; she kept her head down and made her way to her room where she was going to have a really hot shower to get rid of the mess.

About half an hour later she cast a drying spell on her body and left her hair wet. She pulled on tight black jeans and a long sleeved top. She looked at her face and saw the bruise and just left it, people can see it already. She cast a glamor on the bruises that people didn't know about, which were a lot. Shortly leaving and coming into the main common room she observed Ronald playing wizards chest with Dean, he didn't even look up and so she moved towards Luna on the other side talking to Neville.

"Hey guys, may I join you?" Hermione moved to sit.

"What happened to your face, you should have heard Ron's outburst on Malfoy." Neville asked; he was looking at her oddly.

"Oh, like I told Ginny, I was tangled up in my sheets and had to go to the loo and tripped. It doesn't hurt. And yes of course Ronald would think Malfoy had something to do with it… he didn't."

"Well, he is not a man who hurts women that's for sure." Luna's dreamy voice glided through the room. Hermione nodded, even before in the years where he was an arse; she knew he would never lay a hand on a girl.

"Yes even I believe that, but Malfoy did bring something to mind. Do you hate Ron?" he whispered, Hermione's eyes widened slightly. Malfoy walked through the room then. She followed him with her eyes for a second. _Why would he say that, and how did he know._

"I might not appreciate him practically having sex with Lavender at dinner a day after I broke up with him, but there is a difference between dislike and hate." She knows that she didn't at all answer the question but really couldn't care. While Neville and Luna spoke about the upcoming classes she took the time to look at the main common room. It was a lot bigger and the bookshelves were grander. In the middle of the dark wood floors was a very, very large Hogwarts Crest. She looked up and the ceiling was looking like a tent, like at Fleur's wedding with dark brown strips, with walls that were a deep red, almost maroon. There were yellow stripes along the corners of the walls, a few dark greens and blues, in representation of all the houses. The furniture was modern; just like in her the peace common room, blacks and whites. A very large coffee table standing in front of a grand, wide fireplace warming up the room; there were candles floating in the air just like in the smaller common room and it was just perfect. To the left of where she sat was an open archway where the small kitchen was, it was light blue with silver appliances.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Luna and Neville didn't want anything so she got to work in the kitchen, she made food when she felt lonely or sad, she went to the cupboard and got out flour, sugar, and went to the fridge that was ridiculously pack ad pulled out milk, butter, eggs, she looked for chocolate sauce and pulled out a large pan. She was in the mood for crepes. Her breakfast was interrupted and she was still hungry. While she made the batter she was singing to her favorite song: The little Lion Man. She just loved the words. And wish Ron would feel the same.

"What are you singing Granger?"

She dropped the mixer and spattered batter over her, "Dammit, you need to make yourself known in a better way than that Malfoy." She scourfied herself, "It's a muggle song, it's one of my favorites."

"Carry on then?"

"Uhh nope, I don't like singing in front of people, especially people who sneak and spy." She smirked to herself.

"What are you making?"

"Crepes." It was another few minutes. "Would you like me to make you some?"

"Yeah sure, I'm starving." He went and sat at the table and just watched her, she felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well I drown mine in chocolate, what would you like?"

"Same." She checked if the pan was ready and then poured a bit of the batter in.

She was in her own head when she heard footsteps coming through. "Well, well, well isn't this cozy."

"What do you want Weasel?" she didn't even look back, she knew Ronald would come in here if he knew Malfoy was here; thinking that he can fake protect her but only to hurt her later.

"My question is what do you think you're doing here!" his voice raised a bit.

"Well I'm plotting to kill Granger, but first I've used Imperio on her to cook me food, you know… evil Malfoy shit of course, stop snooping Weasel."

"Hermione are you seriously making him food?"

She turned quickly and pointed a knife she was using to move around the crepe. "Ronald Weasley, I don't answer to you! Have you seriously just come in here to stir trouble, I can take care of myself! Go play grab ass with Brown." She went back to the crepe.

"Hermione you are fraternizing with the enemy!"

"He hasn't been horrible to me and in case you've missed it, I've grown up, I'm bloody 19 years old, I'm sick of fighting, so stop making me! Your mother even told us to start being more forgiving and accepting."

"Whatever you say Hermione." She watched him grab a bottle of butter beer and leave; she didn't even look at Malfoy. She didn't accept him; she just tolerated him seeing how he has been much kinder than Ronald ever has.

She moved back slightly from the pan and picked it up and flipped it, "Impressive Granger."

"Well, I've made this hundreds of times so I'm pretty good at It." she pulled out a plate and flipped it on to the plate and squirted chocolate sauce over it. "Uhm…." She didn't know if he wanted her to touch his food.

"Yes Granger."

"Should I fold it for you or will you do it?"

"You can." So she started folding it in a diamond shape that her mother taught her, watching how the chocolate oozed out, she placed the plate in front of him and handed him a knife and fork.

She got to work on her crepe and soon they were eating silently and she was pleasantly surprised at his entire demeanor.

"Why are you and Weasel so hostile?"

"Have you met him, he's not for me anymore, he's changed too much and I was fooled."

"That's not what I asked Granger, that's why you broke up on him."

His eyes were on hers the entire time he chewed his food. "He's different; he doesn't like the fact that I dumped him the day before school, and so he's angry." She looked down and squirted more sauce on,

"Pass me some." She leaned over the table and gave him the sauce and she felt that same shock on their fingers. _What is that? Why does he make my heart jump?_

"Granger I must say the amount of chocolate you put on yours, is absolutely gross, but it looks great." She looked up and started laughing.

"What can I say, I love my chocolate."

They both looked up at the voices coming through to the kitchen, Pansy, Nott, Zabini came through.

"Oh we have a house elf, awh she made Draco something, so Draco how did you get her to do that and how can you eat what she's made." Hermione heard Nott say, she really didn't care what Malfoy would say, but she hoped he wouldn't be unnecessary. She got up and started washing her plate, and went to clean the bowl mix with a spoon, she loved eating the batter.

"That is so disgusting mud-blood." Hermione looked to see Pansy, her nose scrunched up, they really knew how to crowd a room.

"Well I'm not living my life to impress you Parkinson, so shove off. She exited the room and went to sit with Luna, Ginny was there too.

"Hermione, did you make Malfoy food?" she asked with a small smirk.

"Yes I did, he asked me nicely and I didn't mind, don't listen to Ron; he probably told you that Malfoy had me at want point or something."

Ginny laughed and sat back, relaxed. "You believed Ron! Oh Gin, you know he over exaggerates." She handed Ginny the bowl and Luna had some too, she loved the foreign taste.

_Wonder what Malfoy told his friends._

"Let me see your room Hermione." She led Ginny and Luna to her room and they liked it.

"Oh my walls are orange; oh this room is lovely Hermione." Luna complimented.

Hermione smiled and she vanished the bowl when she finished and just sat on the floor in front of her friends on the bed.

"I don't believe your story, about how you hurt your head." Luna stated, so Hermione moved and crossed her legs and sighed.

"If I tell you two what happened, you can't do anything stupid, and you can't tell a soul."

They made a key motion in front of their mouths so Hermione took a breath and told them the story.

"What did you say to him when he hit you?" Ginny asked, she didn't seem angry just concerned.

"He was a whole other person, I joked with him; I mean you should have seen him when I told him he pushed me; completely pale, speechless, he kept apologizing and now he's annoyed that Ronald keeps accusing _him_ of hurting girls."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Ron has become a dick, worse than Malfoy." Ginny said with a hint of annoyance.

"Ginny he has changed a lot, that's why I broke up with him, he became someone cold and aggressive and so, so possessive."

"But he loves you too much, that's why." She whined.

"No Ginny, if he loved me he wouldn't have been cuddling up with Lavender at Honeydukes or owling her at all hours of the night. I wished I could have become part of your family by marrying him but I don't love him and to be honest I dislike him now."

Hermione hated saying these things to Ginny but that's all she _could_ say, imagine if she knew the truth. She looked at Luna who just smiled but said nothing.

"Well Harry always worried about you, you know he has always supported you decision, he even said that _when_ you break up with Ron, I should remind you of that. You should owl him."

"I didn't know he was so observant. I will definitely."

The three girls parted ways after a couple of hours gossiping and just having a good time. She lead Ginny out at the main portrait and told her to sit with her at dinner.

She went to the kitchen and found Malfoy, cutting up cucumbers and frying bacon. "You know how to cook?"

With that he jumped a bit and placed his hand over his heart. "Geez Granger."

"Now we are even." She grinned and grabbed some chocolate milk and sat on the counter.

"Would you like a cucumber, bacon sandwich?" she was surprised he was offering to make her something.

"Uhh yes sounds great."

He started toasting bread and buttering them and it amazed Hermione that he even knew how to.

"Malfoy, how do you even know how to use muggle appliances, I never knew you could."

He stayed quiet and then started speaking, but he was reserved, like he didn't want to say anything.

"I've been home alone a lot and I just decided to give it ago, I'm not excellent but I can make a few things. My house elves showed me, even though they were question why _I _wanted to, was I going to free them. That was a very big mission."

Hermione smiled for the first time in a while especially in his presence. "Well it's a good skill to learn, and it smells good so you're doing something right."

He turned to her and smiled and she felt butterflies in her stomach, he looked really nice smiling. _No, no, hell no! Malfoy is a rat bastard, he's rude, arrogant, and he is a pure-blood arse! You will not get a fluttery tummy because of him! _

She cleared her throat awkwardly and took the plate from him, they ate in silence and she took to cleaning the kitchen.

"Uh, I could do that with a wand you know."

"Yea I know but I like cleaning."

"Your weird, but suit yourself." He left her in the kitchen. That's when she thought to herself that Malfoy wasn't really that bad. _But keep your guard up!_


	6. Chapter 6

6

Monday started and Hermione was so excited to get her class schedule and start studying and goodness she was happy for the distraction.

She made her way to the Great Hall and waved to Ginny who was already eating at her table. She made her way next to Neville but to her disgust, Ronald took the seat on her other side.

"You didn't come to me like I told you to Hermione." He hissed under his breath. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him for being so dense and just unbelievable. She hated his staring, she felt so small. She straightened herself up and steadied her voice.

"Ronald… no, you have Lavender now… I'm sure she could have… satisfied your persistent need, I don't want to be that girl, and you've known that for months." She hissed back, she moved towards Neville but Ronald grabbed her leg, underneath her plaid skirt and gripped her flesh tightly. "Let go, you won't want to get caught now would you."

Ronald leaned in close to her ear, "People will probably think I've taken you back, so smile, I am going to get a breakfast treat." Ronald let his hand wander higher, and higher up.

"Ronald I will hex your bollocks off!" she muttered, pushing away his hand. She moved too close to Neville and he checked to see if she was alright.

"Hey Hermione, here's your schedule."

Hermione just smiled and took her schedule. She placed her wand in her knuckles and placed her hand above the table, she pointed it towards Ronald's full bowl of porridge and charmed it; it flung into the air and into his face. His hand let go of her thigh and she made a quick escape; taking her plate with her.

She ran off in the direction of the court yard, she had finished her food on the way and wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh so sorry…" she looked up to see Blaise Zabini with Theodore Nott in tow. Zabini just stared at her, and she felt weird under his hard eyes. Regretting her apology quickly, she replaced her freaked expression with one of boredom.

"Yes mud-blood you should be sorry." Nott interjected himself into the situation; she casually stepped back and just glared.

"Let's go Nott, I'm starving." Zabini didn't look at her, he just walked past, not even giving her a second look, and she's never been so grateful, at least one Slytherin had some decency. She looked ahead and found that Nott didn't move; his stance was broad and ridged, his face twisted into a weird, creepy smile or even sneer; his arms behind is back almost like soldiers do in those movies.

"Move Nott, I don't have time for this." Hermione said slowly and evenly. She was quite wary of Nott, she knew him to be quite violent. But she's endured worse. She looked around and saw no one else around; _damn it should have stayed in the Great hall, _she turned her back on him and moved in the other direction. She didn't anticipate being shoved to the side behind a pillar against the sharp wall just a few meters past the Great Hall doors.

"What… what are you doing Nott? I can have you expelled!" she cried, he pinned her to the wall and slapped her hard, snapping her head to the side; he placed his flat hand on her face and pushed her into the rough wall, she gritted her teeth tasting blood on the inside of her cheek.

"I want to tell you mud-blood that you are filth, and that you sicken everyone around you… do yourself a favor and just kill yourself." His face was inches away from hers.

She spat blood in his face and started scratching him where she could reach. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, "You will regret doing that." He placed his free hand under her skirt and cupped her roughly, trying to move her knickers to the side and attacked her mouth with his lips and suffocated her with his thick tough, he sucked in her bottom lip and bit hard and she felt warm liquid trickle down her chin. _Arsehole bit me!_

All she could do was try and shake her head and then managed a few words…

"Trust me it's nothing I can't handle… you're pathetic, hurting girls! Ugh you make _me _sick." She spat blood in his face again that she accumulated from the bite and jerked her knee into his crotch. She watched him fall to his knees clutching his crotch with an intense expression and she quickly made her escape towards her room knowing she will be alone in the common rooms.

She got to her common room fairly quickly, seeing no body and proceeded to her bathroom to see the damage; most definitely not the worst she has endured.

She assessed a small bit of her cheek bone was grazed and oozing blood, her lip was split and her other cheek was throbbing. She placed a cold, wet towel on her face and wet to lie down on a bench she saw near the bathtub. She kept checking time using magic and saw she had a good half an hour before class would start. She felt like she didn't even want to go to class and just curl up in a ball and cry. _NO, you will not bloody cry like the pathetic girl you are! You've already lost your pride and dignity to Ronald; do not give Nott your tears, or the satisfaction! Dammit girl! Buck up!_

"Granger?" she heard a sleepy voice call, _shit forgot about locking the bloody door._ She didn't even bother sitting up, she was too sore, her back hurt and she's sure she has bruises there too.

"What do you want?" she whined, not moving, she really wasn't in the mood for his attitude, even if he _has_ been civil in the kitchen this weekend that passed, he was still a Slytherin, a Death Eater and a friend to Nott!

"Well, I want the privacy of using the bathroom without anyone watching. So get the fuck out."

"Go use someone else's, I'm busy." She retorted.

"Who's do you intend I use, seeing how this bathroom is half mine, and you aren't using it, you should get out!" his voice coming closer, in a hiss. She felt so drained and it wasn't even lunch yet, merlin! His voice was so menacing and… icy. Hermione felt shivers running through her body and decided to get away from him in case he does something.

Hermione sighed and sat up slowly; she pressed the cloth to her face to get some more cool-ness and then took it off and threw it in the hamper. What she didn't need was his questions or anything so she got up and started walked for her door. She heard Malfoy's sharp in-take of breath but ignored it.

"Got into a fight, the first day of class, who is it I should congratulate?" he drawled. She turned back and looked him up and down; he was just wearing a towel. _Beautiful…. what no FUCK no_

"Your buddy Nott, yes now you can go and celebrate… woohoo the mud-blood got what she deserved." She clapped in sarcastic enthusiasm.

"When, what?" his eyes screwed up in confusion.

"When I accidently walked into the purebloods outside the Great Hall, and why do you care Malfoy, all he's done is put me in my place; you should make him a card or something to tell him how proud you are. But you'll have to talk extra slowly seeing as how he won't be able to understand anything for a while."

"What did you do?"

"I so happily kneed him in his crotch so hard he almost fainted like a girl. Excuse me."

"You aren't going anywhere Granger, until I make something very clear to you!"

She was at her door but it wouldn't budge, it was unlocked just stuck. "Let me out Malfoy!" she spun around to face him but he was already in her face; she tried hard not to sit on the floor and curl her arms around her legs, she straightened up and glared at him. His eyes were dark and his cheeks flushed with anger. _See now look what you did you idiot! Now he's going to hit you too!_

Hermione was very aware at their close proximity and the two arms, flat palm against the door on either side of her head, she watched him with wary eyes and then he began to speak in a very low, hard voice.

"Since when did you become expert on what I do Granger? I _do not _touch women in that manner; I have not done anything that you are implying and no I will not fucking _congratulate_ Nott! Enlighten me Granger, seeing as how you know me so fucking well! Tell me why I am suddenly a lover of women abuse!" his voice had raised and she can feel the heat of his breathe on her skin and she shuddered. His forceful manner made her shrink under him as he leaned over her.

"Since Slytherins are all the same and enjoy nothing more than to bring someone pain, bet that's what your buddy tried to do, but failed seeing as how I fought back, you might not cause physical pain but you take the cake when it comes to emotional abuse you scum!" her breathing had become labored and she fought to try and control it.

She watched his hand move up and she flattened herself against the door and closed her eyes, yes it was cowardly, but she didn't know what else to do, she wasn't going to beg him to not hurt her. Men were all the same, except for her father.

"Granger, I… I thought I made it clear that I have never hurt a girl and don't intend to." His voice was so soft and gentle but she couldn't get herself to open her eyes, fear of seeing that hand come down on her.

10 seconds later she slowly opened her eyes to find herself alone. She breathed a couple of deep breathes and ran into her bedroom; She checked the time and only had 10 minutes, so she quickly grabbed her wand and cast a cleaning charm and glamor on her face and got her books for… ah yes double Potions.

-D-

Seeing the damage done to her face was definitely not what he was expecting, he was at a loss of words and didn't actually mean what he said for Merlin's sake. A man who lays their hands on a woman should not be praised, he should be punished. Theo; he never had such standards for women; pureblood or mud-blood. He would always say that women should only be seen and not heard and should be silenced using _any_ means which Draco found repulsive. But that's what you get when you have a father who beats his wife as a lesson; Theo admired his father and tolerated his mother.

Draco had always had a small disliking towards Theo at that fact, he was much closer to Blaise in the sense; they both have never touched a girl in a violent manner because their love for their mothers were much stronger; Blaise never having known his father and Draco obviously despising his.

Granger had believed he would laugh and mock her and _actually_ congratulate him for hurting her; and when he raised his hand to only move a few strands out of her bloodied cheek she had actually cringed away from him. W_hatever it's Granger, why should he give a rat's arse what she thinks he would do or not do! But that's not true_

But it did raise questions as he walked to the Great Hall, eyeing Theo as he ate his waffles and eggs, bacon and pudding, why was Granger like a baby mouse in a room full of cats? Theo was quiet and he was sitting rather oddly too. Draco scoffed at the thought of Granger kneeing him and he silently praised _her_.

"C'mon guys, we have Potions." Blaise broke the silence and moved along.

"Zabini."

"Draco." Draco wanted to know what happened, so they were a little behind the rest of the Slytherins.

"What the fuck happened with Granger?"

"Oh uh… she bumped into me, Nott and I were on our way to the Great Hall and I just left and when Nott came in, he was practically crawling over to us and even though he was in pain, he had this creepy smile on his face. Why did you see Granger?"

Zabini never really had an issue with muggle-borns and so he never participated in tormenting Granger; he even had a muggle-born step father for a while that was very kind to him. Draco hadn't met the man but could tell Zabini liked him and Draco never berated him for it.

"Yeah and Nott did a number on her." Blaise didn't look shocked but did shake his head in disapproval and then they fell silent going towards his dead godfather's old classroom. Draco felt cold and numb walking in with Zabini's encouragement. He eyed the woman in front, tall, pale with dark red hair writing on the board.

She paid them no attention, she hadn't seen them he assumed and walked to his familiar desk in the back next to Blaise with Theo and Pansy sitting in front of them. He could feel his anger boiling whenever Nott looked his way with a smirk. _Sick fuck_

A few moments later he saw the Gryffindors come through, his eyes immediately finding Granger who had flawless skin like usual but really just broken and bruised skin underneath. Her eyes seemed sad and reserved and not like the usual fire he usually sees. She sat in the front with Neville, the Weasel glared at her… odd but he took a seat behind her with that Brown girl who squeals a lot.

"Class, don't get comfortable, you will be sitting next to your patrol partners." Draco glared at the new Professor and sighed. _It's going to be fucking awkward now. _"Now, we don't have all day."

He was not moving so he silently ordered Granger to move, which she did with a really irritated look on her face. She placed her books silently on the desk and moved to the edge of their desk. _Fuck girl I'm not going to bite you._

"Now class, yes boo hoo you can't sit with friends but it's only an hour or two, this year is about accepting and forgiving and moving on."

This Professor had a set of balls on her; she had a very don't-give-me-shit attitude about her, she looked like she can seriously injure you with just a stare. Her hair was long, dark and stunning not like those fucking Weasleys, and braided to the side; he could see her eyes were a dark green and she was very appealing to the eyes. Draco eyed her and found her robes were parted revealing a green dress that came to her mid-thigh and she had really nice long legs.

"Malfoy, you're drooling." He was snapped out of it when he found Theo knocking on his table with a smirk on his face. Draco scowled. _Not now Nott._ "Hey mud-blood, you wana meet me afterwards? I'm sure you realized we weren't finished earlier."

Draco looked to see what Granger would do; she glared "Well I always have time to knee you again. When would you like that to happen?" she smirked a smirk worthy of Draco himself.

Draco smirked at the furious expression on Theo's face before he turned to the Professor.

"Professor, you can't let Hermione sit next to… that Death Eater!" Draco groaned when he heard the 'oh so familiar' voice of the Weasel, and was surprised when he heard Granger groan to.

Draco was starting to think what could possibly wrong with her that she despises Weasley so, but then he chided himself that he shouldn't give a shit about Granger and her issues, he had other shit to deal with. _But you do fucking care!_

Draco felt oddly cold being back in this classroom knowing he was the cause of his God father's death, and his guilt is the reason why he hasn't gone to speak to either him or Dumbledore and having that fuck bring up that he was a Death Eater definitely didn't help much.

"Oh yes of course the Death Eater sitting in the right side of the class next to the very talented and capable Hermione Granger in the back, yes well we will just not piss him off now shall we, just in case he might kill us all, well I assure you Mr. Weasley I am more than capable of sorting out issues in this class?"

Draco snorted, defiantly different to everything else all the other Professors say about him when they think he's not listening.

"Mr. Weasley, the war is done, finished, the Order you were a part of saw to that, Draco Malfoy and all the other Voldemort followers are trying to move on too, let's give them that chance, most of all in my presence, and I am not tolerant of idiotic, immature behavior… from any of you." Her eyes were hard pressed on the orange arse and then all of a sudden sparkling again. He loved the blank look on the Weasel as he was told off.

"Now who is this strange woman who defends Death Eaters...? I am Matilda Crass, yes do not call me Professor it makes me feel old and I am not. I have been teaching for 20 years at Drumstang, and when I found out of Professor Severus Snape's passing I just couldn't help myself to try and carry on with his excellent teaching. I am here obviously all the time, so please come to me if you need anything, I will not tolerate bad behavior, bad assignments or bad marks… so come to me for extra tutoring if need be, or go to one of the Heads, now let's get started… hmmmm let's start with something fun… you all shall be making the Draught of Living Death… and I will be watching each of you closely and you may under no circumstances slip some in any persons."

Draco and Hermione both stood and walked to the long, walk-in cupboard, Weasel pushed in front of him but he didn't particularly care, he waited for Granger and Weasel to come out of the cupboard, he moved a bit closer and heard hushed whispers and got curious of course; he looked around the room and people weren't paying him any attention.

"Are you seriously still angry Hermione!"

"No Ronald I am furious, and disgusted, after what you did to me that second time… I wasn't even conscious; you then have the gall to ask me to do _that_! No Ronald, I broke up with you for a reason, if you are that dense that you don't even know the reason then I seriously hope you figure it out before I _avada_ you." Draco scrunched up his face and listened harder.

"I said I was randy but you wouldn't listen, my stupid fault for even telling you afterwards…" with that Draco was shoved to the side by the over grown Weasel and out came a very defeated looking Granger trying to push back her hair that didn't look like that a second ago and smoothing out her uniform.

"Did you get the ingredients?" he asked impatiently, he felt conflicted, curious and irritated. _Why do I have to care actually? No one else seems to notice anything but him so why him? YOU KNOW WHY!_

"Oh no, um, I'll get it and can you get the cauldron?" he nodded and left her.

The rest of potions class the entire class was silent, with Matilda observing them all quietly. As they were told to secure their potions in vials they were asked to stand. She had a what-the-fuck look and smirked before she spoke.

"Guys c'mon, after I warned you not to take for yourselves… _Aperio_" Draco watched at all the still people in the class and then Theo turn a light orange. _What an idiot_

"Mr. Nott, well I might be a bit older but I was definitely not born yesterday… come see me when the others leave." She flicked her wrist and everyone could leave again and Draco made his way to lunch with Blaise who was sorting with laughter and Pansy who was also laughing.

Pansy was the first to say something and it was particularly nasty. "Bet he was going to use it on the mud-blood, I saw her kick him, and she's definitely going to get hers." Draco looked at her in shock. Yes he was a prick but that was just cruel.

"Pans, you saw him hurt her?"

"Yes, and she's just a mud-blood finally learning her place, why do you suddenly care? And Blaise why are you staring?" she huffed and had her hand on her hip, the three of them moved to the side and Draco just glared at Pansy.

"Pansy you do realize that she is still a girl?" Blaise questioned while Draco controlled his urge to slap her.

"Yes but still a mud-blood." She said matter of factly.

"Pansy, what if I hit you right now, how would you feel?" Draco said, slowly with nothing but distaste in his voice.

"I… you could never hurt me, you weren't brought up that way."

"That's not the fucking point you idiot, Nott, a full grown, strong man hit Granger and you just stood by probably laughing, what the fuck!"

"Yes… i… I didn't know he was going to… what would I have done, it's not like Nott would stop and listen?"

Pansy was shivering now, crying. She never took it well when Draco yelled at her. "You tell someone, Pansy merlin, you should be feeling somewhat remorseful for what happened since you're a fucking girl." With that Draco nodded at Blaise and left them.

He had Transfiguration next again with the fucking Gryffindors. He walked through the hallways towards the class; he was not looking forward to it.

-H-

No one paid her any attention as she made her way to Transfigurations, she felt sad knowing that her favourite Professor won't be teaching them but felt confident that the new Professor, Angus Bore would do fine. She was a bit late and so when she got to class the Professor was already there and so was the students and they were either smiling or glaring at her, she looked for a space and the only one she could find was next to Zabini. _Great, merlin help me_

"Good morning class, I am Professor Angus Bore," Hermione sat on the edge of her seat and looked at the new Professor, he was a short man, a bit taller than her with black hair that has already started to grey, with nicely tended eyebrows, his eyes were dark brown and he had a very broad jaw. The Professor seemed very to the point and hoped he was like McGonagall. "Alright, I see that you all want to sit with your friends but please, please it's only for class, now alright, so everyone switch until they sit with either a Slytherin or Gryffindor. Whoever is left can sit with each other." Hermione sat where she was and watched as Ronald just glared and she looked back to her book. "I do not want any fights breaking out in this class, now I just want you all to turn to your partners and conjure something… nothing harmful but just something." Hermione groaned and turned to Zabini, he turned as well and slightly nodded. She gave a tight smile and conjured a black box that had a small charm on it, a small moving Italian flag. She moved it to him hesitantly and when he opened he almost smiled, his eyes were wide and she could see his teeth in an almost smile so she relaxed a bit.

"Did the mud-blood give you a ring? Does the mud-blood like you?" Hermione heard Nott comment and just moved to look forward.

"Mr. Nott, 20 points from Slytherin for using such disgusting language and detention in the forbidden forest tonight." The Professor spoke up, his voice sounding so dangerous. It made Hermione shudder. She jumped slightly when Zabini poked her arm and she looked down and saw a very small green ball with eyes and a mouth and small ears with arms and legs sticking out. It was very cute. He even conjured it to move around.

"Thanks." She whispered and he smiled lifting his charm up and nodded. She looked around and Neville and that Tracy girl were sitting with each other, a bowl of sweets were in front of Neville and he conjured up a glass of wine for her. She glanced at Ronald who was sitting next to Seamus and they had conjured up a big balloon animal of a sea creature and a bowl of water. She looked around and saw Nott had conjured up mud and blood in a large glass bowl, _gross_ and she saw Parkinson has given Malfoy rope with a naughty smile on her face…_ nasty picture forming, ugh get it out! _Malfoy conjured up a small controlled fire… burning the rope. His eyes found hers and she felt fidgety under his stare.

"Alright class, I'm happy to see some originality, well, you can all take your conjurations if you wish and I would like 2 rolls of parchment on Gamps Law of Elemental Transfigurations with examples, have a good day."

Hermione placed her new cute toy in her bag and was happy to get to lunch she was starving. She was walking out the door and she was just in front of the class when she felt something pour over her head and drench her clothing, she froze in her spot, she felt it trickle over her top lip and accidently tasted it… blood, she gasped and touched her head and felt something soft and mushy, she looked at her hand and felt like crying; mud.

"Oh look now you can't deny that you're a mud-blood." She moved rigidly around to face her entire class, her eyes darted to Nott who spoke and if only looks could kill. "Lovely isn't it, in case you're wondering… the blood… its real." _Oh merlin _he looked so smug, watching my humiliation.

"That's just fine. 40 points for being a dick!" she saw Neville and Seamus and everyone except Ron come to her aid. "I'm fine, just leave me alone please." She smiled at them and with everything she had in her, she lifted her head and walked through the corridor ignoring the pointing and the laughing and oh merlin.

"Hermione!" she ignored the voice, not realizing who it was.

She ran towards her common room and had to stop, she was out of breath, her bag weighing her down.

"MIONE!" she looked down the hall and saw Ginny running towards her. She managed a small smile. "Oh merlin Hemione, is that blood… are your hurt?"

She shook her head. "Oh, okay well let's get you cleaned up." All she did was nod and walked with Ginny by her side, she had wrinkled her nose so she assumed it was very old blood or something sick ugh disgusting.

"Oh deary me, Miss Granger, who did that?" she heard the familiar former headmaster ask.

"Theodore Nott decided to remind me who I am."

"Well you are anything but." He gave her a small smile and all she wanted to do was cry. She gave the password and led a very quiet Ginny to her room.

"Okay give me your bag, at least none of your books or… this toy thing have been damaged." Ginny smiled taking out the books with a sour look on her face.

"Yes, thank goodness for that." She sighed, watching Ginny as she moved around the room, pulling out clean clothes and filling the tub with her favourite scent… vanilla. "Thanks Ginny, Nott has been on my case the entire day today."

Ginny sat on the bench in the bathroom as Hermione pulled off her disgusting blood soaked robe and uniform. "What did Nott do?"

Telling Ginny this wouldn't be as terrible as telling her about her brother, so she felt fine disclosing Nott's awful behavior.

"Oh merlin Hermione let me see?" she said, her hand covering her mouth after she told her what happened.

"No Ginny, I won't, it's really not so hectic and terrible, a bloody cheek and lip that's it." she didn't want to lift the glamor because she's worried she'll lift the others as well." As she pulled off her shirt and bra she winced, she moved to the mirror and saw her back, there were scratches on her shoulder blades where he pushed her up.

"Mione you have to tell someone, how about Ron?"

She laughed without meaning to. "No, he didn't even see if I was okay after this whole mud-blood fiasco, no. I don't want people to talk… no it's fine. I kicked him and he almost fainted so I'm fine." She pulled off her shoes and socks and skirt along with her knickers and climbed into the bath. "Would you like to join me?"

"It's okay I don't want to get any mud-blood on me." She stuck her tongue out pointing to the red and brown water around her.

"Oh suit yourself." She splashed some water on Ginny and it was the first time in a while that she truly laughed, Ginny was squealing like a baby girl. Soon the mucky water was swirling down the drain replaced by clean water; she got to work on scrubbing everything.

"So Harry, has he owled you yet?"

Ginny sighed and laid back on the bench, "No, but I do want you to write to him… okay?"

"Sure Ginny, but I don't want to add to his issues."

"Harry doesn't have issues, he's always worried about you, and now with you not speaking to Ron and maybe he'd be good to talk to."

"Sure Gin, I'm off anyway so I will write him, Gin… do you hate me for breaking up with Ronald?"

"No I don't hate you, yes I was upset but I saw him today and he almost seemed happy when you literally got dumped on and I don't appreciate that."

Hermione wanted to smile, maybe Ronald will slip and she wouldn't have to tell anyone, they'll just figure it out.

Ginny left after she got changed and she got to work cleaning her bag, when that was done she placed her toy on her side table and just watched it walk around like a macho man and waving at her.

"TINKY." She called feeling starved. She heard a pop and saw a cute elf looking up at her with large blue eyes that were almost taking up space on her face with a small mouth.

"Tinky is here miss, what can Tinky do for you?" Hermione smiled seeing the cute little sun dress she had on.

"Would you please bring me something from Lunch?"

"Yes miss, I will be back shortly." Then pop she was gone. Hermione flipped onto her back and just stared at her ceiling, hearing the pop again she sat up and retrieved her plate and juice from Tinky, thanking her kindly. Tonight was Yorkshire pudding, potatoes, lasagna, some slices of pork and a slice of cheese cake; Hermione moved to the common room she shared with her group and breathed a sigh when she saw no one. Taking a spot next to the fire, she levitated a book in front of her and set out to eat while reading.

After about 10 minutes she had cuddled up in the loveseat reading about what she was going to do in Care of Magical Creatures, she jumped slightly when she saw the portrait open. _Don't be a Slytherin _she breathed easier when she saw Cormac McGlaggen walk through, he was alone and looking quite awkward. She hadn't really spoken to him much since after the war not even before but then she remembered why, he was very arrogant and vain and he couldn't stop his advances on her at Slugghorn's Christmas party.

"Hey." He said looking around; he was standing just behind the one armchair.

"Where is everyone?" she asked as she read her book,

"It's quite a lovely day out so many people are outside or still eating, I wanted to come by, and see how you were doing, I heard or the Great Hall heard about Nott's joke and it's awful."

She put her book on the table in front of her and swung her legs over the side and felt like crying again, but held it in. Cormac came to see if she was alright… maybe he isn't such an obnoxious arse.

"Oh I don't know, mud that's fine but real blood… it was disgusting, and my hair still smells of it ugh." He came and sat right next to her; he pulled a strand of hair and sniffed it.

"Nope, smells lovely; just like you." He smiled sheepishly but didn't let go of her hair. She had to shake her head to get back to reality; she cleared her throat and thanked him awkwardly. He smiled and left. Leaving her very confused.

Hermione continued with her book but couldn't concentrate. She just kept thinking about how it's not even the first week and all these things are happening. _Will it get better, or should I just give up?_

She accio-ed parchment and her quill and decided she would write Harry, it was long overdue.

**Dear Harry**

**Firstly I just want to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I didn't come and say good-bye, too be honest I was awake but I couldn't bring myself to open the door to see you leave, I couldn't bear it. Yes I know it's selfish. I read your letter and I burst out crying, just hearing you apologizing to me for leaving us and me behind was almost laughable because you feel in your heart that it doesn't stop until all the Death Eaters are away and I thank you for thinking of me, you're my hero. **

**I broke up with Ronald, I felt so trapped with him, feeling like I was stuck in someone's dreamland and I just couldn't continue the relationship. He's different and I don't like it. We aren't speaking and that's perfectly fine with me.**

**All the 7****th**** years are prefects and we are all living in a dormitory but we've been split up in two groups and the groups stay in their side of the dormitory, with my lovely luck, I'm patrol partners with Draco Malfoy and I'm stuck in a group with all the returning Slytherins. Don't worry Harry I am fine. **

**I know you'll ask, Malfoy has actually been decent, he doesn't call me mud-blood anymore, although we do fight like cat and dog. Theodore Nott has taken over the role of tormenting me however, today he threw a bowl of mud and real blood over me, I still feel dirty just thinking about it but your lovely girlfriend helped me. **

**I'm doing well Harry but I do wish you were here with me, I miss my best friend, I know that Ronald and I won't be friends again, so much happened while we were together that I can't forgive and forget but I'm fine with it. I'm sure you can even say that he's changed. **

**I miss you terribly, and I got your package you left with Ginny, I'm sure I will need the map and invisibility cloak at one point. **

**With all my love, please be safe. Love Hermione. **

She cast disillusions on the parchment watching all the writing disappear. She placed it in an envelope and just looked at it. _**(Not sure if that's the spell) **_

Hermione leant back and just watched the fire dance, _merlin she missed him_

**Please comment! I would love to know what you guys think. Please let me know if there is anything you'd like to read or for me to take out…**


	7. Chapter 7

7

Weeks went by as Hogwarts was filled with happy students, after Voldemort's defeat, many students still felt the loss but they soon got over it and started mixing with other houses; Slytherin was still under scrutiny however their head of house made sure to fix that. Mistress McGonagall assigned the Potions professor as head of house and she had no time for bullshit, almost scaring many into cooperating in house unity.

-H-

Hermione remembered back to the first Defense against the Dark Arts as she sat in her room after a long day of potions and Charms; irritated because she had to sit with Nott. She almost hated that she didn't sit next to Malfoy.

_Hermione made sure to sit with Neville and Luna, without looking at the anger in Ronald's face, for the past few weeks he's tried to get her alone and she refused to ever be in that situation again. She wouldn't be able to take it if it happened again and especially in school. _

_While the class waited in the Defense-Against-the-Dark-Arts, everyone was quite nervous. 'What could this class teach us that we don't know from battle?"_

"_Hermione, I don't mean to pry but Ron is glaring at you, do you want to talk?" Luna whispered as she leaned in away from others. She was shocked out of her thoughts and looked back and sure as she said, Ronald was glaring at her, his hands clenched into tight fists. 'After everything, he still can't even be subtle'_

"_We are fighting again, I hurt his pride." She made sure to look back to the front of the classroom to get away from the curious gaze of her friend who was way too intuitive for her own good. _

_Hermione slowly looked around the room and found it looking different, the tables were further back in the large room, with a very large board and a ceiling to floor mirror, it reminded her of the room of requirement. The windows were opening, letting in a nice cool breeze and a lot of sun shine. She looked around and saw all the 7__th__ years, sitting with friends and whispers going around about nothing important._

"_Hello class."_

_They turned around to see where the male voice was coming from but couldn't find it. "I'm over here."_

_They turned around, and saw a tall man walk through the aisle; he had a very smug look on his face. Hermione looked him up and down and found he looked very young, quite tanned; he had short black hair with a charming smile. He reminded her a bit of Professor Lockhart, but she was positive this man was not an imbecile. _

"_Yes, I used black smoke to change my location in the room. Now my name is Patrick Arcos, please call me Patrick and not Pat or Patty because that is just damaging to my self-esteem, I went to Durmstrang… I am quite young, but enough about me. Now you all suffered a tremendous amount last year, I am so happy Voldemort is dead, I have many reasons that I wanted him dead, and yay he is." Hermione was curious but she didn't have to wonder as he continued speaking. "Because of that snake, my wife, 4 kids, mother… father… two siblings are dead, all gone. My family was so pureblood it's not even a joke and they were killed for hiding a muggle-born baby. But that was a while away, anyway enough of my sad, sob story. This year is about trying to get lives back on track, or actually the future is about that. I understand just looking at you that there is animosity. I mean former death eater and then the others who aren't happy about it."_

_Hermione saw Malfoy tense, he didn't look away from this blunt professor, but his jaw was tight, his hands clenched. She felt sorry for him, he was the only one out of the Slytherins that was a former Death Eater, who was forced full on to become one. _

"_Sorry for putting you on the spot there Draco, alright on to other things. I am going to all ask you something personal, the unforgivable curse. Tell me who has been under the Imperius or Cruciatus?" Hermione had to swallow; the lump in her throat was hurting her. She looked around and found a few people putting their hands up, so she did too._

_Patrick looked around, his eyes softened and she only realized that he also had his hand up. His life is so sad, he seemed so nice… so innocent to the damaging world._

"_Will any of you tell me which curse and how many times?" he looked around the room and some hands stayed down, she looked around as well and saw Malfoy's hand went down. Hermione's ears perked up to Cormac and Ronald's discussion. They were talking horribly about Malfoy and that she needed to say something to defend him; the two 'gryffindors' were being cruel._

"_Speak up Cormac, Ron?"_

"_We were just saying how Malfoy or the rest of the snakes probably inflicted it on others. Voldemort would probably not curse them; they are of course their lap dogs." Hermione was surprised to hear Cormac speak, she turned and found Ronald smirking and he even had the audacity to wink at her; she suddenly had this sick feeling that he was remembering her screams as she was under the Cruciatus curse. _'_Foul scum' probably deep in his head he wished that upon her._

"_That may be true Cormac, but we all do what we must."_

"_How can you defend them? They killed your family." oh really, bloody imbecile' Hermione turned and scowled at Cormac who looked like he was about to burn a whole right through the Slytherin's chests._

"_I assure you,_ they_ didn't, and the Death Eaters had the thought to revealing themselves to me before my family died. Cormac, how can you sit there and judge when you probably cast a few, maybe even the killing curse… in this classroom there will be none of that… because I will not stand by that behavior when they all deserve to be here just as you are, now if I, who witnessed my entire family die can get over the anger and hate, so can you. Now who will be so brave and tell us of their experience."_

_Once again he looked around. "Ahh Blaise Zabini?"_

_Hermione turned to the dark Italian wizard and sighed a breath of sadness at the look of pain on his face._

"_I was under the imperius curse and had to curse my mother, once and then we fled."_

_The classroom was silent at this confession. He just kept looking forward; he even nudged Malfoy who just scowled. _

"_I am truly sorry for that, I hope your mother made a full recovery."_

"_Thank you." _

"_Anyone else… I believe it's a good way to get to know each other, to stop judging… I will tell you of my experience as well… I was under the cruciatus curse for several hours at my home after the death of my family, although the thought of a dead family leaving me so suddenly hurt more. I prayed for death but soon they just left." The class was silent again before Hermione heard saw Luna raise her hand. Her lovely cute, smooth voice filled the silence. _

"_I was captured and kept prisoner and was under the cruciatus curse for only a few minutes, but I hardly felt it because Draco interrupted them." Hermione was shocked; he never did it when his aunt was busy torturing her. Why did that sting?_

"_Oh sure, I'm sure he did…" Cormac scoffed. Everyone started whispering and pointed at Malfoy who kept his eyes forward._

"_Yes he did Cormac, and I don't harbor any hatred towards them even if I know they hid my shoes." With that comment people laughed. Hermione couldn't help but beam at her; she always made her heart beat harder with her love of the world. _

"_Why don't you say something Mione." Hermione looked to the encouraging eyes of Neville. So she lifted her hand higher and was picked after Wayne Hopkins who was also under the Imperius curse. _

"_I had the cruciatus curse on me 3 times during an interrogation."_

"_Oh yes the work of Bellatrix LeStrange, oh yes I remember her." Hermione looked at him and he seemed very sad._

"_She's dead sir." She felt necessary to mention that. He just smiled sadly. _

"_Anyone else who would like to share."_

"_Draco wants to say something too." _

"_No I don't." _

"_Draco Malfoy, please let's prove some of these people wrong." _

_Hermione realized that he was a Death Eater and that didn't stop him from being cursed too._

"_I got hit with the cruciatus curse as punishment for disobeying orders." He was emotionless, detached and she understood why, no one would pity him, because everyone would still judge him and say it's justified. But it's not. She didn't know why she felt that way especially with him. She felt like he didn't deserve any of it, strange how she only realizes this now._

"_Oh really, 'punishment,' everyone else in this room didn't deserve it, only you and your pitiful snakes."_

_Hermione looked to see who spoke and it was Ronald, his teeth bared and she looked to see what Malfoy would do and all he did was lean back and glanced in Ronald's directed and spoke clear and loud._

"_No weasel, shut your mouth of things you don't understand." _

"_Would you elaborate Draco?" Hermione was watching Malfoy intently._

"_I don't need to tell anyone of my story. No matter what I say, you will all still think the same, but it wasn't fucking justified." Disappointed, she really wanted to understand what was going on. _

"_Oh yeah, what made him do it!" Ronald spat._

"_I don't have to answer to you." With that… he left rather gracefully. _

_Hermione turned away from the people and subtly wiped a stray tear. That was brutal. _

"_Yes well maybe now we can all think before we speak and realize that… that side wasn't easy either, alright it's been very intense, I would like you all to write an essay on your experiences… and the affects you suffered as well as after effects for the next class this week, please someone inform Draco, class will be mixed up and I will assign you all partners, please read on the board, your initials and partners initials. Class dismissed." Hermione and Draco were partners for that class. _

_-D-_

_He never wanted to say anything, but fucking Zabini put him in that position all because Draco mentioned once that maybe he should set the record straight. But all the people did was stare; and fucking Weasley decided to jump in and fucking start his shit. He left the room only to collapse against the wall, his legs weak and his head dizzy. _'Saying it happened doesn't make things fucking better'

(Present)

It was in almost half way through October, she was told to bring in ideas with the rest of the prefects to figure out a nice theme for the upcoming Halloween ball.

She made her way through to the common room in her dorm and sat by the fire that evening, it was just after dinner so she pulled out a muggle book… The Great Gatsby cradling a hot chocolate. She was almost finished when she heard talking coming from behind the door but carried on with her reading, only after a while did she realize someone staring at her, she looked up and found Cormac leaning forwards over the one armchair.

"Hello."

She felt odd and awkward around him especially after that chat they had.

"Hi."

He moved to the seat she sat on and pulled his legs up as well, snuggling them against her out stretched ones. She moved them away slightly to make room.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh The Great Gatsby, it's a muggle book." She showed him the cover.

"Sounds interesting, what's it about?"

"Oh ah… it's about a very well known, rich man that is a mystery to everyone, and how he tries to win over the heart of a girl by spoiling her… it's quite a nice story, I love it."

"I'm not much of a fan for books with that theme but I do like mysteries." He smiled that charming smile that would usually have a girl faint but she just felt awkward.

"Oh okay… how was your day?"

"It was fine, I just hate DADA these days, the Professor is just so jolly and _okay_ with having a Death Eater in his class, I would have seriously thought after hearing his story he would have killed Malfoy on the spot… I feel that way."

Hermione felt unsettled by his rage, his eyes had this glint in them. She also didn't fail to notice that his foot was rubbing against her bare leg. She moved it, but he carried on.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat but I am so tired and going to head to bed." She made to get up and was pulled down again; she fell on his lap in an awkward position. "Cormac what was that?" he shook his head and stood steading her as well.

"Will you go with me?" he blurted out.

She snapped her head to look at him. "What?"

He looked down and almost whispered "Will you go with me?"

She had to really think. She remembered at the party that he could not stop talking about himself and Quiddich and he also couldn't stop his wandering hands.

"I'm flattered but I'm sorry I can't, I'm not looking for a relationship." She lied easily. She just didn't want him. He sat and so did she, feeling terribly guilty. "I'm sorry."

He leaned back and smirked, he let his hand drop to her shoulder and down her back, she moved away slightly but he didn't notice. "I like you but we don't have to be exclusive." She looked at him, her eyebrows high,

"Well I am definetly not that kind of girl Cormac, I never will be."

"But you were with Ron, and now you look so… maybe lonely maybe you're missing something." She couldn't believe him, was he implying something…

"I am fine, I am happy that we aren't together, we didn't match, and you aren't really giving me an amazing impression of you either."

Hermione made to stand again and he pulled her down on top of him, her legs falling to his sides, she was still in her school skirt so it rode up. "Look just let me kiss you, maybe I can change your mind?" he looked so arrogant and cocky, she straightened herself up and started pushing at his chest but he had her one wrist firmly in his hand

"No Cormac! I said no and I stand by it." before she could do anything he pulled her hair and dragged her face to his while she still pushed and struggled out of his grasp, she kicked out and her face landed on his chest, he smelled of sweat and old spice, her lower body in between his legs and he used his to hold her there.

"You want to?"

"NO! Please let go." He yanked her head up by her again, she yelped at the pain on her scalp. His lips against hers instantly, she didn't like it, it was like Ronald all over again. She started smacking him harder and wiggled her body, as he let go of her lips for breath she took that opportunity and slapped him in the face, it wasn't as hard if she was able to use her other hand but it worked. She moved around the table and pointed her wand at him. "If you ever touch me… I will not hesitate, do you understand!"

All that arse did was lick his disgusting lips and lean back, so she tried again "IF YOU EVER_" she was interrupted by people walking in, it was late and they were probably getting to bed.

"What's going on in here?" the same voice she dreaded hearing… especially now, she lowered her wand, glanced at Malfoy and picked up her book and ran to her room, holding back her tears.

-D-

Draco ate about 3 plates of dinner, ignoring everyone, he still couldn't get over how Blaise just threw him in the spotlight a couple of weeks ago at DADA, Pansy of course sat right up against him holding his hand in hers. "Pansy… can you leave me alone?" he tried being as nice as possible, but since he shagged her in the compartment she had this unending irritating nagging feeling; she was always around him and wanting another go… or worse, a relationship and no he won't do that to himself.

"You look tired sweetie?"

"I'm not." _Liar_

"Well come over later tonight and I will make you feel better." He glared at her… he shook her hand away.

"No." he sneered at the students that glared at him as he left the Great hall; he was so sick and tired of this shite.

He made sure not to slow down at Dumbledore and Snape's portrait and he ignored the stares he was getting from a few students that left early from dinner.

He didn't make any comments at the Gryffindor's pointing and their whispers, and they call themselves good. Fuck them.

He moved past a heated discussion between two of the guys about Quiddich, ugh idiots. He spoke to the Headmistress early that week and she explained that Quiddich practice will be starting the following week and then seeing that they were 7th years returning, they had no chance of become captain, but Tyler Jonson did and he slowly made his way up to Draco that day and asked if he wanted the position of seeker. _I'll think about it_

Draco's sleeping pattern was all out of sorts, his nightmares were making him sleep less and classes weren't helping that… he was glad that Granger didn't come back any of the nights; his silencing charms must have helped. The guard that was his ultimate punisher was constantly in his head however; reminding him that he was still a pathetic piece of shite that has ever walked the Earth. He walked through the hallways, ignoring the comments, they've been in school for a few weeks nearly two months and yet these children still couldn't get over his presence there. He realized he's been in his own head for a while just standing in front of his portrait to his common room so he quickly walked through to the rather bizarre scene of McGlaggen at wand point by Granger's hand. She looked like she was going to cry. He was never so confused by anyone, she was constantly making him think of things he didn't want to… _why is she sad? Why is she and Weasel so hostile? Why did she cower away when he raised his hand? Why the fuck is this know-it-all book fucking worm always in his thoughts_

He raised an eyebrow at McGlaggen that seemed way to calm. All he did was let out a breathe and shake his head.

"She is a fucking prude."

"Why are you talking to me, fuck off…?" Draco hurried into his room and slammed the door. _Fuck I'm so tired_

"_**1…2…3… CRUCIO! Draco have you learned anything from your time here?"**_

_**Draco knew that no matter if he cried, pissed himself, begged and said yes it wouldn't stop. Guard; what we had to call him wouldn't stop, wouldn't be merciful. Draco was kneeling on the hard, cold concrete in the small courtyard, in a circle and he was being watched, laughed at by the other inmates that were let out for these Draco Torture sessions. **_

"_**Draco, I'm talking to you?"**_

"_**Yes. I. Have."**_

"_**LIES!" Draco could taste the happiness coming from his pores; he is enjoying it too much. Fuck. Him. **__"WAKE UP YOU FOOL! WAKE ME UP SOMEONE!" he shouted into the night, his eyes glued shut, trapped in his mind, begging to merlin he will wake soon. The more he would have these nightmares, the more his mother's face would pop up and he didn't want to see here during this pain. He wanted to remember her in happier times even if there were few of them._

"_Draco, wake up… you're having a nightmare… wake up!"_

_He was searching for that soothing voice, where is it! "Draco, wake up, just open your eyes… just open them." _

_He found the strength to do so and opened them, _his eyes focused on deep, chocolate brown eyes, glinting in the moonlight. He moved to sit up; he looked down and saw her hand on his, making soothing circles in his palm. He felt sopping wet, he turned the side lamp on and found himself still in his school robes; Granger was sitting on the edge of his bed, in those silk pajamas of hers. "Are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah." He moved to get up and discarded his robes. Forgetting she was there until she made a noise, he turned around and saw she was standing very straight with her hands in front of her, she was looking at the wall while picking at her nails. "Granger…"

"Sorry, uh I'll let you get to it… good night." Before she walked through the bathroom he grabbed her elbow,

"Why did you pull your wand out on McGlaggen?" she seemed very uncomfortable, her hand went to her mouth and she didn't look him in the eye.

"He kissed me." It was so quite he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"And kissing is bad why? Is that what Nott did too?"

"Cormac thought I was the type of girl to go for thinking I would be okay with a non-exclusive relationship and he also assumed forcing me into kissing him doesn't work for me. And like I told you, Nott put a mud-blood its place, he did that and more so yes, but none of it is of any importance. Good night Draco."

"But…"

"Yes?" he didn't know what he wanted to say… he wanted to know what Nott did… he wanted to know what was wrong and he wanted to know what McGlaggen's fucking problem was. _Fuck Draco, who gives a fuck, obviously no one else does, leave her alone. _

"Nothing, night." She just nodded and left again, he could still see a few dark spots and scrapes on her back and he could tell it was probably Nott's doing. He felt like shit. It was 3:30 in the fucking morning, just great, and they had DADA and Potions tomorrow, he started pulling off his clothes and wand-lessly cleaning his bed of his sweat and luckily fell back to sleep.

-H-

She heard him again, she was surprised that she could hear him but he never heard her screams. It made her feel better, lighter somehow that she could help someone else, even if it's just to wake him up. She used to do it regularly for Ronald; and Harry even Ginny when she already woke up from her demons. But when Ronald's behavior changed to one of horror and abuse she stopped and watched him writhe and flinch at his nightmares and she loved it, finally he felt pain.

When she heard Draco however it ripped her heart apart piece by piece, he was in pure agony, screaming the name 'Guard' and his mother, deep guttural, burning pain and she felt good that she got him to wake up.

The next day Hermione was not as tired as she thought, she made her way to breakfast without catching anybody's attention, they probably didn't even see her through their tired eyes. She met Ginny and she piled up her plate with food. She felt starved. Goodness, Ronald always made her feel fat but she realized that she was just fine. Her time of happiness was up when Lavender and the Parvati twins came to sit opposite them. She never really clicked with the three girls, Lavender was obvious however the Twins always claimed to be better than everyone else and it annoyed Hermione to no end.

"Hey, are you guys excited for the Halloween ball?"

"Yeah I am, I just wish Harry was here… I don't know who to go with." Ginny answered, she was quite subdued, but she realized today was post day, so maybe they will get letters from Harry. Hermione looked up to see their 7th year table filling up and saw Draco… Malfoy talking to Blaise at the doors, she looked around and her heart dropped, usually Neville and Luna would sit next to her but they weren't there yet, and Ronald was coming towards her as well as Nott and Cormac. Oh merlin what now? Before she could even think what to do, she found the place next to her fill up, she slowly moved her eyes to the person next to her, expecting a hand on her leg… there was none of that, she found Blaise Zabini next to her like it was something ordinary, he didn't seem fazed, she leaned back and saw the three arseholes look at her blankly and they changed directions. She's never felt more secure and relieved. She forgot that she was staring and Blaise turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Did you save this seat for someone?"

"Nope."

"Well I saw Nott walking this way, and I heard what he did." She just stared at him, blankly like she lost all her brain cells at his consideration. _That was so nice_

"Thanks." He gave a small smile and went back to eating, she looking down the table and saw that Malfoy was next to Blaise and Pansy next to him. _Was it his idea?_

"Hermione why are you sitting next to _him_?" she looked up to find Lavender glaring at her, she looked at Blaise who didn't even flinch. Lavender never did have a subtle bone in her body.

"I don't think I have any right to dictate where the Slytherins sit, is it against a new law that I haven't heard of?" she snapped, sick of the Gryffindor slag, goodness she has been irritating since 3rd year.

Lavender's eyes widened and all Hermione could do was snort and go back to the conversation with Ginny about maybe dress shopping the weekend.

As she placed more food on her plate, she heard the familiar hooting of hundreds of owls, looking up she could see the blue, fluffy clouded enchanted ceiling was covered with browns, blacks, greys, whites of owls swooping down finding their owners. She saw the familiar owl that belonged to Harry, he bought her after his beloved owl died in the war; this owl was pitch black, with dark green eyes; his name is Padfoot, after Sirius. She saw him come down and sit on Ginny's shoulder placing three letters down and grabbing some bacon out of Hermione's mouth. "Thank you Padfoot, go to the owlry, we'll have our response ready later." He pecked her on her nose and flew off.

"I am so excited, I haven't heard from Harry in a week. OH what's in your letter?"

"I'm getting to that." Hermione proceeded to tear open her letter, it was empty, and knowing he also casts a disillusions spell on it.

**Mione**

**Oh I miss you Mione, I've been feeling so lonely here and it sucks not having you or Ron by my side, I miss Gin so much, please tell me she's doing fine, I hate to have her feel sad that I'm not there. Anyway, well I'm glad Malfoy has grown up; I mean I still dislike the git but I also grew up. I hear nothing but bad things about Malfoy from Ron however; he really hates that you made food for the git. And has he really been sexually harassing you? If he has, I will kill him. I never really knew Nott much, he was quite the loner in school, I'm sorry that happened to you, I'm sure you smell fine. I'm glad to hear you're happy and fine with the entire break up and don't worry I'm not taking Ron's side or your side even, I'm here if you want to talk and I'll tell you what I think. And what I think is that he has changed and I'm worried about him. I feel like the letters I get from him aren't really from **_**him**_** and I wish I could just see him and figure it out. It's only been a month and I feel home sick already. Send my love to all the people who like me, and the Professors and study hard and I'll see you soon. Please let me know what your plans are for Christmas. **

**With all my love Harry xo**

Hermione sniffed quietly, remembering Harry like he was next to her. Merlin she missed him, and she was confused as to what Ronald has been telling him.

"Hermione, what did Harry say to you?"

Hermione smiled and without a wand, cast a spell on his words and it disappeared from prying eyes, she looked at Ginny's and it was blank too. "He just misses home and us and you, and wants to know my plans for Christmas how about yours?"

Ginny was practically crying. Hermione reached around her and pulled her into a hug. _'What an emotional start to the day. _

As Hermione walked to DADA her mind wondered strangely enough to her parents, she hasn't seen them in months, after explaining everything to them about the war and their memory charms they felt betrayed and needed time. Her mother had told her that they still loved her but needed time; that's how she spent all her time at the Burrow. Her father hugged her hard and helped her leave. She had sent a letter; she's just waiting for a response. She looked out through the columns into the courtyard, blue sky with big fluffy clouds. It was a warm day surprisingly close to winter but she still felt chilly. She was close to the class. "Hermione!" she stopped and looked behind her, it was Ronald, and oh merlin she did _not_ want to talk to him right. She carried on walking but was pulled back, stumbling backwards into his front.

"Merlin Ronald stop! I don't want to talk to you!"

His eyes slits and his mouth in a nasty sneer. "Well I want to talk to you! What did Harry tell you! What did you say!" she steadied herself, and shoved him away from her.

"You don't get to talk to me about anything! You are fucking out of line, get a clue! Harry told me he missed me, and I told him I missed him… what do you think I told him… the truth! Fuck you." Hermione was livid, her day was supposed to be a good day. She's tried hard not to use bad language but he just brought it out of her.

"You bitch, you probably did, and Harry's been asking what's been going on, how is our relationship?"

"Yes, because you have changed Ronald, fuck don't you see that? I know you have changed towards me, so what I couldn't care, but you are cold towards Harry for what reason Ronald? Why are you such an enormous arse, worse than that you are a horrible person inside and out!" Hermione wanted to cry, why he couldn't just use what little brain he had left and see that. She felt like jumping up and down and screaming. "I don't have time for you not now, not ever." She made to leave but he grabbed her around the wrist and squeezed, it hurt so much she almost fell.

"Listen to me you bitch, you can think whatever, but the only reason why is because you are a stuck up little twit, self-centered, know-it-all mud-blood that is so fucking vile that your own parents threw you away, tell me 'mione' when last did you see them? When last have you felt an ounce of real love… you are nothing more than a toy for me, pathetic, I definitely understand Malfoy more… purebloods should only be with their kind, mud-bloods are really the shite under our shoe…" with that he pushed her, and walked off. She stood there in the corner and just stared down at her bag and all her books pouring out of it. Hearing that coming from Ronald was usual but he never brought Malfoy into it ever and it stung more, she sniffed and fixed her hair, kneeling down and collecting all her books and parchment holding back tears.

As she got up the rest of the class started moving past her and she quickly followed and made her way to her DADA partner at the back of the class, he had his books out already and seeing him after what happened with Ronald made her heart hurt. She couldn't help but resent him.

"Good morning class, what a lovely day… now I've read all your essays on the unforgivable curses and I'm proud of each and every one of you and it saddens me that any of you had to endure that torture whether you are young, middle aged or an old man or women, no one should ever go through that. Now I want to work with the oh so lovely Patronus charm, yes I love that one; my wife and I used to have Eagles but when she passed mine changed to a penguin. Yes it is said that when they find their mate, it is a bond that will last forever even when one of them dies and they never search for another. Let me demonstrate the spell, but first can anyone tell me what you need to do for it to work?"

Hermione raised her hand quickly and winced, it was her sore wrist but she ignored it. "Yes Miss Grannger?"

"You need to speak the incantation Expecto-patronum and you will need to think of an extremely happy memory in order for it to work."

"Yes, yes that is correct. 20 points to Gryffindor. Now let me demonstrate… EXPECTO-PATRONUM…"

-D-

Sitting at the back of his DADA class helped him observe the classroom, especially if he didn't have a nosy partner. He looked at Blaise who was ignoring the glare Brown was giving him, poor bloke. He eyes Nott who kept staring back but not in Draco's direction which unnerved him a bit. Before Patrick started speaking again he caught another pair of eyes in his direction, Weasel full on glaring in their direction; he seriously needed to get admitted.

"The Weasel is glaring in this direction… again." Draco decided to say something because it didn't seem like she even registered what was going on, her eyes were downcast, her hand fingering her other hand. He looked her over and his eyes landed on her hand, it had marks on it. He looked up from the dark marks to Weasel and he smirked. What the fuck!

"Granger…"

"Hmmmm" she wasn't even listening. Merlin she infuriated him to know end.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"What?"

"Your hand, what happened to it and why is it red?" he looked again and saw it red smeared over it… it was the arm with her scar… oh yes of course. He shook his head and started shuffling through his bag, realizing that his lovely sadistic Aunt Bella used her precious cursed knives to inflict the damage; he knew that all too well remembering his days in prison scratching his chest raw. He pulled out a vile of potions his elves made him as soon as he came back home, he had a lot of it so he decided to be nice for a change and placed it in front of her.

"What's this?"

"It's to stop it itching." He rolled his eyes at her defensive stance. He was just being nice. Fuck

"What is it you think you know?"

"Seriously, just take the fucking potion or I'll take it back." He kept his eye on her and all she did was look at the vial. He groaned and took her hand, he heard her hiss; he didn't pull her hard. _'What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

He pulled her robe sleeve up and saw the horror of it and he had to stifle a gasp that came from his mouth, _shit its bad!_

"It's nothing." She tried pulling away but he held it firmly in his, he lowered it so no one else could see, flicked his hand over it and the blood was cleared away, he could see the scar and it still looked terrible, not gruesome or anything just bad and unnecessary. He felt like absolute shite for just being witness to it and not having the guts to do something. "It's fine…" he looked at her and she was looking away, chewing on that lip of hers, he uncorked the vial and dipped his finger into the dark green substance, it was like water but lukewarm it had to be warm for it to work, as soon as he had enough he pulled her arm closer to his side and just as he was about to rub it on her scar she placed her hand over his. "I… I don't let anyone touch it." he could feel his face softened at this confession and his heart is suddenly beating faster. She looked so beaten and sad.

"Everyone has scars, c'mon." he shook off her hands and proceeded to rub the potion over her scar making sure to put a nice think covering over it.

"Take the vial and apply it every few hours." He cleaned his hand and looked forward once more. Draco felt nervous about this class, he knows for a fact he has no idea and no ability to cast a Patronus and being here makes him feel even sadder. He glanced sideways at Granger, she had placed the vial in her bag and continued looking at the Professor.

"Now, everyone please stand and perform the charm, it is not a terrible thing if you can't, I couldn't for many months after my loss but it came back once I started remembering the good times. Now spread out… your partner should help you if you struggle, I will leave you alone for the remainder of this lesson, but after the short break I will assist whoever needs help." With that he moved to the front of the classroom and sat at his desk and to his word left the class to their own musings. He sighed and stood and Granger stood as well and got her wand ready.

"You go first."

Hermione nodded and cast the charm, Draco watched closely trying to seem bored but he wanted to know what she was thinking, maybe he could learn something without needing to ask. He was fidgeting with his wand. He was stunned at how easy it looking, many had to say it many times however when Granger did it, it was barely a whisper and white, silver wisps came out and transformed into a… otter… interesting.

"Okay you go." No fight, no fire… nothing. He felt like hexing her just to get a fucking response.

He stood a few feet back from her and just stared at her otter fiddling with his wand… happy memory… happy memory, nope that won't work… nope that's not happy… father… ha not even an option… maybe mother… yes okay. He looked around making sure no one was looking, okay nope.

"Can you do it?" he looked up to Granger's questioning look, no amusement, no cruel look of pleasure just curiosity.

"Yes of course."

He made to get ready and he said the words but not even a white light. Complete and utter humiliation coursed through his body.

"It's fine, it doesn't happen overnight, and we all just came out of a war."

"Yeah…"

**It would really be awesome if you guys would comment… I'm feeling like my story sucks or something. **

**Thanks for my readers and my followers. **

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

8

Hermione and Draco started their patrols that following week and it went as smoothly as a house on fire, they both feel like they're so different, so opposite and yet their fighting demons only one of them knows about.

Hermione knows of Draco's night demons but not in detail and he knows something just not sure what it is.

'She is a magnet for trouble'

'He seems so sad all the time. He's a good actor though.'

-H-

She was busy getting her robe on ready for her patrols that evening with Malfoy, he seemed quite resigned after the whole Patronus charm debacle, she didn't say anything about it knowing it already pains him enough that he can't even find a memory that can make it work, he probably used the wrong memory, it happens to anyone. She used a childhood memory of when she just realized she was special and not a freak like everyone made her out to be. She was finally something cool and magical and no one could take that away from her. Even when her arm itches and she scratches the scar until it drips blood does she never forget that she may be a mud-blood but she is still the 'brightest witch of her age' and that means something? Yes it does kill her every time that disgusting word is thrown in her face but it won't stop her.

She still has people who love her and that still mean something.

She met Malfoy in their common room, she ignored the Slytherins who sneered at her and waved at Neville and Luna who were chatting with Seamus and Dean, she ignored the surprising wave from Ronald but flat out ignored him.

As they made their way down the corridors on the 3rd floor they came across younger years gossiping and laughing and she could see Malfoy's glee, she stayed quiet when he reprimanded them.

"You don't have to take absolute pleasure in giving out punishments you know."

"Of course I enjoy it, don't you?"

"No, it's not nice when people break the rules, they have to be punished, and I don't like doing it though."

Their patrol was 4 hours every Tuesday and Friday and it was the weekend and Draco seemed irritated, of course, it is a Friday so who wouldn't be pissed for using it to patrol.

She watched him fidget the whole time and swiping at his chest; the entire time. "Do you want to be here?"

"No, do you?" he scoffed, she glared at him

"No I don't, but we have to do this and stop doing that_ what's wrong?"

Hermione got so frustrated with his fidgeting; he has been doing it for the past 3 hours now. She stopped him, but he kept doing it but more aggressively.

"Nothing, it's fine, can we just get on with it, I want to get back, and we have the dungeons left, so let's get to it."

So there they went and when they got there all that could be heard was loud music and other sounds. Hermione braced herself knowing that they were now in Slytherin territory however she knows the real bad guys were living with her and her friends so what could 6th years really do that would scare her.

"Ahh home sweet home, I love Fridays down here."

Hermione ignored his creepy grin and said the password, he let her go through first and what she saw made her stop with a big lump in her throat, not knowing what to do. She turned around and was met with a hard body and stumbled back with closed eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she felt his hands around her upper arms that steadied her, she turned her head up and glared at him, he was enjoying the sight way too much for her liking.

She turned back to the sight before her, the music at maximum volume but that didn't stop the moans and groans coming from the people in the room, everywhere she looked were naked bodies moving with each other. Just as she was about to move away and out of the room to leave him with _this_ some random 6th year with black curly hair and hazel droopy eyes came forward with a horribly fire-whiskey breathe and pulled her into him by her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Nope, nope, you seem happy to be here, so _you _stop this!" she shoved him backwards and quickly left, beet red and out of breath. It was strange seeing 6th years so… adult. And ugh disgusting.

She waited outside for a few minutes and out came a disgruntled looking Malfoy come out wiping his mouth and clenching his hands.

"Bloody bints!" He muttered as he moved in the direction of their dorm.

"So did Princess of Gryffindor not enjoy seeing that?" he smirked glancing at her sideways.

"No! I didn't expect that at all."

"Well, it was better when we were still living there, that was tame." She looked at him in shock, actually just in realization that they probably did the same exact thing. Ugh that did not put a nice picture in her head.

Hermione was still silent as they made their way through the corridors, she was glancing sideways at him for a while, and the image of his… activities stuck in her head making her blush harder.

"What's wrong with your hand?" she looked down at his hand and saw his knuckles were bruised.

"Oh nothing, its fine" he shoved it roughly in his pocket and she didn't miss his pained expression. She stopped him and slowly pulled out his hand.

"Who did you hit?" she looked up at his eyes and they were darker than usual, his mouth in a hard line.

"No body."

"You are bad at lying."

He tried pulling his hand away. "C'mon Granger, it's nothing." She gripped his palm and he clenched his jaw and hissed like a snake. _'why did that sound hot?" _she quickly scolded herself and pulled out her wand.

"I'll heal it if you tell me. I can keep a secret."

"Huntsmon."

"Who… Paul?"

"Yeah I only remember their last names miss perfect."

"Why?"

"He was disrespectful to one of the woman in the room."

"Oh, well that was nice of you, will remember to give him proper detention, what did he do?"

"He slobbered over your neck, let's go, I want to get to bed."

She did a double-take and her heart started beating faster. "Well thank you very much, I appreciate the chivalry."

Without any more hesitation she healed his hand and only the bruises were left. "I don't know how to heal bruises though."

"It's fine Granger… thanks… I can heal your back if you want?"

She stopped a few feet from him and was panicking, _shit, shit, shit what did he see… fuck!_

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about?"

She moved back as he moved forward. "Granger you are also a terrible liar, your back is full of scrapes and cuts, from when Nott attacked you."

"Oh… yes Nott, when Nott did that." She remembered.

"Should I?"

"Um… I appreciate that but I'll have to be uh… indecent, I'll just have Ginny or Luna do it. Thanks."

"So Nott did it right?"

She looked sideways at him and he seemed suspicious, she nodded.

"And your hand, he did that too."

She looked down at her hand and saw the blueness of it, goodness she forgot about it, it was extremely sore these past few days, and him bringing it up made it worse. _What should I say?_

_I fell? Yes… yes I fell_

"I fell."

He gave her an 'I-don't-think-so' look. _Fuck_

"Granger I think we've clarified that you are a shitty liar."

"It's nothing." She walked up the staircase knowing it's a long, long way up to the 7th floor; she wished they had elevators here.

She was half way up when she felt a hand grab hold of her elbow, she whirled around and it was Malfoy.

"Tell me; I've told you something now tell me."

"Excuse me, I don't have to tell you anything, it's none of your business, we might be civil but we are not friends." She ignored his hurt expression and shoved him off slightly and moved as quickly as her legs could take her away from him. But the moving staircases were moving around and she felt so disorientated. She was feeling tears down her face as she ran through the hallways, _I think I'm on the third floor now_

"Fuck where am I?" she spun around and came face to face with Ronald. _Fuck_

_Why merlin did you fucking do this to me?_

"Hey."

"Why aren't you in your dorm?"

She looked around and they were close to the third floor prefects bathroom.

"Lavender irritated me, you have no idea how irritating she is Mione, fuck always yapping, I can't get any studying done and I need your help with some assignments and some other things…" she smirked at him and shoved him away.

"I don't think so, I'm busy on patrols and you're out past curfew, I'll have to take points off, go. To. Bed!"

She started on another staircase to the fourth floor, hoping to find Malfoy, she was not happy to be alone with Ronald, he seemed to be in a very strange, happy mood and that usually meant bad for her.

She carried on moving trying to ignore Ronald's familiar footsteps but not for long, he tripped her and she fell hard on her backside, she heard him laugh. "Ronald please… just leave me alone." She wined. He kneeled down in her face and spat at her.

"No! You will help me! Tomorrow after classes in the library, you wouldn't want me to fail and have to repeat." She swung her hand out and felt her long nails travel over his face, nail meeting freckled skin, she felt proud of her accomplishments; she saw his face had her handy work all over it.

"No Ronald that's where you are fucking wrong, I want you locked up!" she pat in his direction and got a hard kick in the stomach.

All the wind knocked out of her. "Bitch, you might think I do, but I don't, you fucking fat cow."

She stayed in the fetal position for a while breathing slowly in an out. In. out. In. out.

She heard him leave a while ago but he kicked her again in the back so she was still trying to figure out how to get up. She slowly moved to her back and clutched her stomach as she pulled herself up, hating the sharp pain going through her spine. At least it wasn't in her face.

She contemplated just waiting till morning but that would be stupid, she pulled herself up slowly up to her knees and got up again and it was so much effort with her sore stomach and her back. _Merlin me_

-D-

He felt angry, he told her he punched that guy and it was the truth, he punched that imbecile because he kissed her but he didn't tell her that he felt his blood boiling at the sight.

He wandered around after she left him, so he carried on with looking for idiot children. He feels he should have written a book on how to sneak out in general. He was wondering back to that Veronica Storm who wondered up to him pissed with fire whiskey breath and jumped him, straddled him upright and sticking her tongue in his mouth, it was rank, she could kiss but it was filthy.

Moving up the floors he could see a figure moving slowly, to the next staircase, they were on the 6th floor, probably a Gryffindor. He moved slowly behind the shadowed figure that was walking against the wall at a very slow pace. He caught up quickly.

_Granger._

Yes it was, big brown hair, he could see in the moonlight so he quickly made his way next to her and without talking he took hold of her hand and lifted it over his shoulder and placed his other hand and circled her waist and pulled her into his side.

He could hear her whimpering but didn't do anything to help. He was tired of asking questions and not getting answers.

They made their way slowly up the stairs and towards their portrait; he could feel the stairs of his headmaster and dead god-father as he walked through. There was no one around, but he knew the Slytherins were up in their common room so he felt terribly conflicted.

"I can go from here Draco… thanks." He kept a hold of her waist but she pulled away. "We both know Slytherins aren't nice to me, maybe Blaise and yourself, but I'm not stupid to believe you'll do it in front of them." She was right; he wouldn't do that in front of them. So he let go. He watched her struggling to balance herself. He wasn't wrong when he moved through the portrait, he saw Tracey, Millicent, Nott, Zabini all sitting by the fire, drinking Firewhiskey and laughing with Pansy dancing on the table.

"Where are the none slytherins?" Granger whispered.

"Probably asleep, goodnight Granger." She nodded and went to her bedroom ignoring the mud-blood and filthy comments.

"Hey Drake, how was your night with the mud-blood?"

"Shite."

He went and sat in his armchair, and grabbed the bottle fire-whiskey and chugged almost all of it. _What a fucking night_

His eyes flickered to Nott who was staring intently at Granger's door.

He was momentarily distracted when he saw Pansy and Tracy kissing; they usually do this when attention isn't on them. Dramatic

Even though it is a delicious sight, Pansy straddling Davis with their short dresses leaving nothing to the imagination; Zabini kept his eyes on the fire never enjoying it when Pans did her thing with a girl he fancied. Nott staring at them like it was a muggle execution, lust and desire in his eyes. And Millicent who wasn't the best looking girl who sat awkwardly, her boyfriend Crabbe who wasn't at school, was sent to another school somewhere across country so Millicent was always the awkward one when he wasn't there and then Draco taking another swig watching the girls touch and giggle. It never bothered him to be in a group and watch. He's participated in after dark activities with Nott before, even Blaise but not once swung that way, neither have they, it's just fun.

"Draco would you like to accompany us in your room." He heard Tracy whisper… he hasn't had her in a while. Her long soft curly blonde hair, with green eyes and amazing fucking body and he could see clearly she was not wearing knickers. I wouldn't mind her, but Pansy is way too clingy.

"I think I'll pass, I think Nott won't mind though." With that Nott immediately jumped up and pulled the two girls to his room. Millicent left for bed, staggering on her way.

Draco made to stand but Blaise stopped him. "You think I don't know what you're thinking… you would never pass up the opportunity to fuck."

"I've fucked them both before, and plus I'm not interested in Pans, she's way to fucking clingy."

"Whatever, even so you still wouldn't say no, so tell me when did you start liking Hermione?"

Draco's eyebrows rose as he heard her name coming from him _did I miss something here?_

"Since when do _you _call her that?"

"Since we called a truce in Transfigurations, seriously you haven't noticed us laughing and shit?"

Draco felt a swell of something churning in his stomach, he was distracted by his stupid twit of a partner to notice the _friendship_ blossoming… son-of-a-bitch

"No I haven't" he hissed through clenched teeth. He watched Blasie's expression turn to one of amusement.

"Seriously Draco, I'm not interested in her but I've just gotten my answer. Well then mate, do whatever you want."

"What are you talking about, I don't like her; she's a mud_"

"That's where you're really fucking wrong, she isn't and you've known that ever since you were left alone to fend for your fucking self."

"Blaise we are not talking about that. Ever!"

"Well I am, she is actually really nice, and you know I have never held a grudge towards her ever since Tony came in to my life, now you seriously don't need to put up a fucking act when you have completely changed. You cringe when you call her that, you are still pissed at Nott for what he did, you are still sick about what Pansy did and should realize she's a fucking magnet for shite, you'll see it when you really look around. You two are both fucked up!" he stood and patted Draco on the back and moved to his room. Leaving him more confused than ever.

Draco finished the last of the fire-whiskey and left to his room. Quite tipsy and a little randy from the scene with the two girls, he tried opening the bathroom door but it was locked. He placed his ear on the door and heard Granger; she was in the tub and crying. "Granger…?"

He heard the water splashing around and a few curse words he didn't know Granger knew. "Yeah…?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she squeaked. That's all he needed to know, he moved around the room, the room spinning around him as he discarded his clothes and climbed into bed naked, loving the feel of his silk sheets rubbing him sweetly. He couldn't sleep yet so he started thinking flashes of images past his eyes; brown, unruly hair that needs to be handled, light, milk chocolate eyes that burn with intensity, especially when they're pissed or ready to retaliate with an equally sharp, quick retort. Legs hidden under a too long school skirt knowing it would blow the minds of many guys in this school if they ever see them. His hand wondered down his chest, brushing his hard nipples, moaning as it traveled down his naked stomach and grasping his hard dick. _Fuck_

He was jerking off to images of Granger, how she fucking looked really pretty every fucking day without any effort. How her silk pajamas looked fucking edible on her milky skin. His stroked became tighter and faster, and her smell, merlin his fucking dick got harder… she smelled like vanilla and something herbal. Hmmm _merlin, oh… ungh… fuck Hermione._

He startled himself when he came, it was the hardest he's ever come and to her no less, fuck… and he said her name too… it made it even better.

He cleaned himself of quickly and fell asleep just as quick.

Draco woke up bleary, his head was spinning and his eyes stung from the sun seeping through the curtains, he started fumbling in his drawer and found a vial of dark brown goop, hangover potion, he uncorked it with his teeth and downed it entirely.

Feeling slightly better, he started getting up slowly, feeling the chilly morning breeze from middle October and wrapped a towel around his naked waist, testing the door he walked in and started his shower. Cold water always made his hangover ebb away; remembering what he did last night made him feel strange and vulnerable, he's never felt that way about any girl before and he's been with many, but this was different, all he had to do was think of the way she smelled of vanilla and herbs and then he finished himself easily. He always prided himself with being in control and he wasn't last night, he can usually go for longer… he must remind him during his shower that he didn't actually shag the girl, _fuck_

He climbed out and started washing his face when he heard a gasp. He turned to the other door and found Granger staring at him with wide eyes, mouth slack and only wearing…a…towel. Holding it tightly to her body, her legs just as pretty as the last time he saw her, however then he didn't see her wearing this.

He smirked, enjoying the view, "Granger, we have got to stop meeting like this." He watched in amusement as her face turned red and her eyes widened more as he watched her watch him. _Merlin you're beautiful_

"I'm sorry, I forgot to check…" she spluttered, looking anywhere but him.

"No Granger, it's my fault, I didn't know anyone was up this early on a Saturday."

She moved back looking around "I'll let you finish." She turned away from him and he could see the cuts and scrapes and bruising, on her shoulder blades,

"Granger wait…" she stopped and when she moved her towel fell lower, it revealed a weird looking shape, it didn't matter what shape but what he could see as he came closer, without thinking he placed a finger over it and she stiffened.

"What are you doing?" her voice shook.

"What is this Granger, it can't be from Nott, that happened weeks ago." He was so close to her, he could smell her milky skin; see the blush creeping up to her cheeks. It was really quite beautiful.

Draco lightly fingered the scrapes and felt them almost healing; she helped him; healed his hand so he called for his wand and proceeded to heal her back. "I can't heal bruises Granger."

"It's fine, thank you." It was very awkward. _Fuck what do I do now?_

"Granger?"

"What?"

"What happened to you last night?"

Granger straightened and turned around, "I tripped over something and fell, look thanks for healing me, I will be going now, or do you still need the bathroom?"

"No I don't need the bathroom but we aren't at all done here, I would like to know what's going on, why are you all of a sudden a fucking magnet for shit."

"Why the fuck…do you care… why are you always around when shit hits the fan, are you following me or do you want to put me down first?" she pushed him away and tightened the towel once more, he was sick of being treated like the scummy guy that would do shit like that.

He rounded on her again; she was against the bathroom door between his strong arms that caged her. "You're fucking stupid, someone like me not good enough to maybe give you a fucking hand? Someone like me not good enough to do something nice… yeah me telling Blaise to sit by you so Nott doesn't was stupid, I should have sat next to you and maybe trap you there so that he can do whatever he wanted… yes maybe me Draco Malfoy should have walked past you last night, maybe trip you and laugh… you deserve it then." he backed away and watched as the pain in her eyes showed and it killed him to lie to her like that.

"Draco…"

"What… what do you want from me?"

"I'm sorry okay I just never expected _you_!" she screamed, "I never expected to see you where I'm supposed to see friends!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"YOU! You help me, you have Blaise sit by me, I knew you would probably be behind something like that, Blaise has never been cruel, hateful and just plain horrible like the rest of you have… so no one would think any different, look I appreciated your help last night but like I said, I never would expect you to punch Nott in the face or tell Pansy to really shove off, you're one of them and I'm a mud-blood! So let me deal with the fucking Purebloods of this school and then I'll be gone, just stay out of my way."

"I have not done anything wrong this year; I've learnt my fucking lesson. You're pissed off then why don't you fucking tell someone, like your precious Weasley, or Potter or better fucking yet the headmistress!"

-H-

Being near this person churns her blood, her body hot from anger, her brain just starts throwing out as many things as it can to hurt her enemy, with Malfoy it's pretty easy to see what he loathes and what would hurt him.

Standing even in the same room as him makes her heart beat faster, and she gets sweaty and out of breath. _Oh how I loathe you_

"What and tell them that I get beat up on a regular basis, that Hermione Granger can go up against 10 Death Eaters but three little boys are too scary, tell me how that fucking works Malfoy."

"Three?"

"What?" she was so out of breath it scared her, her heart beat hard against her chest making her feel woozy.

"You said three?"

"I meant just the one," she moved to the tub and started the water, watching the water ripple. "Draco leave me alone. None of this concerns you."

She watched him move around the tub, he was in his towel, clutching at it, she could see the water droplets cascading down his strong torso and his disheveled looking hair falling over his eyes, his face slightly flushed, and it's even redder with his fair complexion. _She let it slip, dammit she can't have it come out that Nott, McGlaggen and Ronald have me on their radar, they'll think I'm pathetic_ she watched him closely, and she could see faint almost white lines on his torso, probably from the ladies he's bedded.

"Might want to cast a stronger Glamor on yourself, then people like me won't find out what you're really hiding." He spat and walked out; when he turned she could see it.

She sat there stunned, her eyes couldn't process what she just saw, was she supposed to see. Was she supposed to see what marred his skin? So she was definitely not the only one with secrets. She suddenly realized something, she jumped up, quickly locking the doors and looked into the mirror… _oh no_ her skin was bruised all over; her chest had the familiar finger prints showing out of the towel. _That's what he meant… he saw oh NO!_

That day, neither of them left their rooms.

-H-

She stayed in her room the entire day, not wanting to see any of the people she shared a dorm with, probably laughing and mocking her, enjoying how she can't even defend herself, how she practically let Nott touch her that way and how she let Ronald come further to what he wants.

She isn't used to fighting people who aren't really purely evil. Ronald, he lost his brother, he lost his humanity in the war, he let his envy for Harry take over and now all he wants are girls to fawn over him, he wants me to give him my virginity that I've tried to keep as far away from him as possible, he wants fame and fortune. After the war he has the women, the fame and fortune just not Hermione.

Nott was always a loner, not even Harry could remember him, why did he all of a sudden turn into Draco but only worse!

Draco never touched her, he only hurt her with his words, never with physical violence; his parents did teach him one thing and that's never hurt women, maybe his mother taught him that, maybe still is… she kept calling house elves to bring her food and drinks and she ended up lounging on her bed doing homework and reading muggle books.

"Hermione… Hermione!"

She was startled awake by a familiar sing-song voice. "Coming_" She opened the door to find Luna and Ginny with two bags full of chocolates and sweets.

"You guys, what's going on?" her heart lifted already when she saw the girls there.

"Let us in… we are here to keep you company." She opened the door further and watched them push her books of the bed and she huffed at their ignorance.

"So Hermione tell us why you are moping in your room, all day let me mention."

"I'm just not feeling very well, headache." She sat on her chair and watched all the candy they bought get poured on the bed, she called for a house elf and he bought them juice.

They spent the rest of the evening gossiping and laughing and the Luna gushed over Neville and Hermione felt so envious of their happy lives, she felt buried under all this drama in her life; her parents; she's still waiting for their letter… maybe next week, then there was her best friend who left to go stop the bad guys without her and leaving one with her, her next point; Ronald who was an abusive man and Cormac who was just an arrogant arse and Nott who was just cruel.

Luna and Ginny decided upon them to sleep over so she expanded the bed and after they got dinner sent to them, and she really wanted to be alone but maybe she needed the company.

As she lay awake with the other two girls fast asleep, she felt anxiety because she knew he'd be screaming any time now.

Her heart beat faster and it hurt when she heard his screams, she quickly cast a silencing charm on her room and slowly walked through the bathroom to find the same sight she always does, him on the bed writhing like he is being crucioed, she closed the bathroom doors and locked them.

She made her way to his bed and sat on the edge like she's done twice already and started waking him up, but she did something different; she soothed him by rubbing up and down his bare arms, he was wearing a tight white vest and it was soaked from his sweat.

"Draco… Draco wake up, you're having a nightmare… Draco… shhh it's okay."

"NOT AGAIN PLEASE, I'VE TOLD YOU…" he shouted, his back arched off of the bed, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him down and started rubbing circles and trying to calm him, this usually worked with Harry. "I have learned something… please! I can't do this again!" he pleaded in almost a whisper.

She decided to try a different approach, she kneeled next to him and started shaking him and calling his name, he was still writhing and one hand was flapping around and came in contact with her thigh. _Fuuuck, why do I always get hurt in the process of helping him? _

"Draco… please wake up, you're safe here… with me," she started rubbing circles over his chest and his hand came down hard on her thigh again but grasping her skin hard, she looked down, his hand was so white compared to her red leg. "Draco you're hurting me… Draco please." she felt numb in that spot, she tried wiggling free but couldn't. SMACK

She was shocked silent as her hand collided with his cheek, she couldn't move away he was holding on much harder than before and suddenly his eyes opened.

He looked around and his wide eyes found hers, his hair falling in his eyes and his face wet from his sweat.

"Granger, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up you moron what do you think?" she was still on her knees and his hand was still not letting go. "Could you let me go please." She motioned for his hand, she watched him get his bearings, he was still fast asleep.

"What?"

"Your hand Malfoy… could you remove it?"

Hermione tried wiggling her leg again and she saw him look down, his eyes widened.

"Oh… uh…" he let go, "Fuck Granger, I'm sorry." He moved his over it once more, sitting up and turning the light on.

She placed her one leg on the floor keeping her sore leg bet on the bed, she examined the redness, she touched it and hissed.

-D-

His dreams were slightly different, yes the Guard was still there just not torturing him, but _her_, Granger was hanging from the arch and being whipped and crying, staring coldly directly at him, blaming him for her being there, blaming him for it all. He was smacking the cold hard wall trying to get out of his cell to try and help her, gripping at the bars yelling, begging for him to stop.

Every day for 10 months Guard told him that he wasn't an evil man, but he liked to see bad people get punished but Draco always thought he was Voldemort's most prized fucking follower.

Soon he heard that familiar voice broke through the terror and brought him back slowly, but he still couldn't open his eyes, his hands were still smacking and gripping at the bars.

He couldn't believe he hurt her again, he was looking down on his savior, and she was sitting in front of him with her hair curly and long around her face, her face looking down at her red leg.

"You're always there too."

She looked up; her eyes glinted in the night stand light; she had a small smile.

"I was wrong Draco… you can't blame me for being defensive. For 6 years you were horrible and all of a sudden you're not, you don't call me mud-blood anymore, you haven't been who you were in a long time and I'm confused. I'm confused to why I'm here, I want to know what you dream about, and I want to know what's on your back…"

Draco was startled at her confession, _but I want to know what the fuck has happened to you too Granger! You can't have it your way!_

He pulled the covers away and stood up, and leaned against the bathroom door. "I have my secrets, and you have yours, why don't you start being fucking honest. You can't have it both ways." He eyes her as she moved around his bedroom, knowing full well that he's never been in hers. She fingered his bookcase, scanning all the volumes he packed in there.

"Not everything needs to be revealed, how do I know you won't mock me when I tell you something?"

"I could have mocked you for many things Granger, you getting beat up is not something I am happy about, if you don't know that then you're fucking stupid. Are you that dense to not realize that I loathe Nott that he did that… fuck Granger I want to kill him but I can't or I will_ and then what you show up randomly on a floor looking like you were run over by a Hippogriff… bruises on your back and legs and arms, and in the bathroom your face showed much worse than what I saw from Nott… why don't you tell me something… and I might tell you something."

He saw something change in Granger, her entire body started shaking, her hands were waving him off.

"Granger fucking talk or get out, but don't expect me to try and steer Nott away or fucking help your crippling form walk down the hallway."

"You'll see him tomorrow; his face has scratches on it. If you say anything I will take my wand and cast you into oblivion, you won't even know your name. I just want to be left to my studies and my real friends so I can start my life." Her voice was shaking trying to sound venomous.

"Fine."

"And don't interfere, I don't need help, maybe I just needed to tell someone that I am not okay, that I am in constant pain."

"Fine." What else could he say, _fine_ tasted like acid out of his mouth; sit back and let it happen. No fucking way.

"You're turn, what's with the nightmares? Who's guard?"

She was standing with her arms across her chest, leaning against the window.

"Seeing as how you were so informative and descriptive; let's just say I got punished severely for my crimes."

He could see the wheels churning in her head.

"How… when… where?"

"Oh… let's just say it's not something I would like to relive. Are we finished?" he moved away from the door to his cupboard to pull out a clean shirt.

"What about your chest?" he looked up, _when did she see that?_

"What are you referring to?"

"In the bathroom, you were only in a towel." Her voice small, she didn't move.

"Ahh yes, well you should be familiar with these types of scars Granger?"

He was purposefully being a git and patronizing her. Her eyes moved side to side. _What are you thinking?_

"I only have the mud-blood scar_ oh!" he nodded and smiled sadly.

"Not all families love each other Granger, you wouldn't know of family who hated you just for breathing."

He grabbed a vest and pulled his shirt off quickly to replace the other one. "Wait." He stopped and saw her coming towards him. Before he knew it she was in front of him.

"What are you doing Granger?" he saw her hand move up to his chest without hesitation, he looked down and saw her move her finger over the white swirls that constantly itched and ached.

"Your Aunt did all this?" she spoke with a voice that spat acid at the mention of his dead Aunt.

"Over the years… unfortunately, she didn't like me failing… I was the supposed child of the generation who should have shown more strength and powers to people like you."

"What do you mean?"

"She expected me to hit you back third year, she expected me to do… a lot worse." He couldn't look at her knowing what his aunt wanted him to do.

_Her very black frizzy hair bouncing as she jumped around, hands flying in the air, his eyes watching her cat-like moves with determination of not getting caught. She went mad at Christmas break when he disclosed what happened that day on the hill when 'mud-blood' Granger hit him and he just left without doing anything about it. _

_He was left alone to be 'lectured' but the entire house knew what her 'lectures' entailed._

_He was on the ground, strapped by invisible ropes. "Draco sweetie, I keep telling you, mud-blood stole their powers, magical people; pure-bloods DIED because their powers were TAKEN, and you let a mud-blood bitch, a whore of society strike you?! What were you thinking…? I understand if it was a pure-blood witch who did and you walked away. Yes that is what we all taught you, not to strike a lady of PURE blood not mud, not dirty blood!_

_Draco was biting his lip the entire time to not scream out as the ropes cut into his flesh. He watched her pace around him like a cat on fire, her beady eyes blacker than before, her voice louder. _

_He felt her weight on his hips as she straddled him. She leant down on his chest, he could feel every part of her on him and her cold harsh whisper in his ear "I've told you what you do to mud-bloods like Granger, you make them lick your fucking shoe, or better yet something else…" he felt her hand tap his crotch. Draco never had sane family members, maybe his mother and her estranged sister but Bella was something else, she always enjoyed making him feel uncomfortable by doing certain things. "You should have found her in an empty corridor and taken what she probably won't give willingly… c'mon Draco… I thought I taught you better!" with that his shirt was ripped open and he watched her cursed blade make it deeply over his chest, licking the flowing blood as it dripped from him. _

"Draco?"

"What?" he snapped. And immediately regretted it when he saw her retract her warm hand and her eyes tearing up, _fuck_

"I should go; they'll wake up and see I'm gone." She moved away, but he didn't want her to go. He took her arm before she opened the bathroom door, and slightly pushed her against the barrier. He moved up against her until he only felt her body.

"I don't want to leave it like that." He whispered, he slowly cupped her cheek.

"What are you going to do about it then?" he looked down at her small plump mouth; that curved into a smirk

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see then." she opened her mouth to talk but he didn't give her any time, his mouth was on hers and it felt fucking fantastic. Her lips didn't move for the first few seconds but when she did, it was like what he never experienced before. His hand went up into her curly hair that is so fucking soft, his other traveled down her side and grasped her hip and pulled her into him, she was so warm, he felt her hands around his neck, scratching lightly the back of his neck, making him grasp her hip harder, he licked her lips asking her silently to open them. When she did his tongue tasted fucking gold. He searched every crevice in her hot little mouth and it tasted just like what he smelled but could never place it; herbal toothpaste. He let go of her mouth to breath and went on to her neck, making sure to erase all memory of that slobbering idiot from the dungeon.

He found a particular spot in the juncture of her neck and shoulder where he heard he gasp then moan, he did it a few times where he got the same results, without being able to control his movements he bucked his hips into her and he regretted it immediately, she went stiff in his arms and it took all his efforts to listen to that feeling in his gut that he shouldn't carry on.

"I… uh… I didn't mean too." _What else am I supposed to say, hey… you're fucking hot and I want to shag you up this wall until you can't walk… I don't think that will work._

"It's fine… I didn't expect it is all; uh look I have to go… Ginny and Luna might get suspicious." He nodded his head and moved off her, kissing her cheek, quickly adjusting himself and unlocking the door.

"Goodnight Granger."

She nodded quickly and slipped through the door, leaving Draco to his fucking complicated thoughts. _Fuck she's beautiful!_

He was very hard and very turned on but tried to will his erection down, it didn't work… before he fell asleep he took matters into his own hands… literally.

His last thought was Granger and how he realized that he wants her safe, protected and with him. He will do that. And he will get a second taste of her sooner or later… hoping for sooner.

- **thanx guys for the reviews, I appreciate it loads xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

9

Days past where classes were becoming much more depressing, colder, a few days before the Halloween Ball that was being prepared by the head boy and girl and a few selected prefects. All that could be seen from the grounds were long thick black coats bellowing in the wind, children running in doors to get away from the cold.

-H-

Her weekend past in a daze, all the thought about was that kiss that left her speechless even after she got to bed, when she woke up and then back to bed again that evening, Sunday left her motionless; she was stuck in a horror story for a life and then the boy you would never expect kisses you like you are the only girl in the world. _Does he like me?_

Monday came with a small skip in her step, she enjoyed winter times when she would see rain for days and snow for Christmas, not nearly there but it will be lovely.

"Hey Hermione where were you yesterday?" she sat with Ginny at the 7th year table for breakfast, she tried to contain her smile. She didn't really think anything would happen so she shoveled food onto her plate.

"I decided yesterday was the perfect day to stay in bed, I was too warm to move, how about you?"

She asked a very tired looking Ginny.

"I was out on the grounds; I had to bottle up mandrake roots for this project I'm working on." Her voice cracked and raspy and eyes very blood shot.

"Aw shite, so you're getting sick?"

"Yup, that I am; what a lovely start to the week." Hermione shuffled around in her bag and found a pepper-up potion.

"If you aren't feeling better you should go back to bed." Ginny nodded and nibbled on some bacon pieces.

"Hey Gin... Hermione."

Hermione looked up like a buffoon, bacon hanging unceremoniously in her open mouth; it was Ronald, looking haggard and nervous.

"Hey Ron you look beat, what happened to your face?" Hermione went back to her food, seeing her scratch marks on his face.

"I walked past a few tree branches, it stings like a bitch." He _sat_ down next to her and way to close for any comfort. He leaned in and whispered.

"Could you heal them seeing as how you're the fucking branch?" She looked at him enraged; she was ready to throw a punch when she caught sight of blonde hair. Her heart raced and she swore someone could hear it. She turned back to her plate, ignoring Ronald's glare.

She watched Malfoy… or Draco now move towards her with a determined look on his face, he didn't seem embarrassed or even awkward, quite smug really; his eyes smoldering and looking beautiful. He and Blasie came to sit just in front of her. _What a lovely turn of events. Pansy, why was she there!_

She glanced up slightly and saw Pansy practically sit on Draco's lap with her hand in his hair. Sensing her gaze he shifted and pushed her away. "No Pansy, I don't want to deal with you so early." Hermione couldn't help but smirk at his dismissal and yet she persisted. Dumb twit.

"Heal them Mione, or so help me I'll fucking_" she turned to a whispering Ronald who's hand was on her sore wrist.

"Get your hand off me, my wand is pointed at a certain body part, heal your own damn face." She hissed ripping her arm out of his hand.

She glanced up and saw a strange look in Draco's eye, one of realization. "Granger."

"What Malfoy?" trying not to sound under his spell.

"I need a word privately." He nodded to the outside of the Great hall. She smiled at Ginny and started putting her bag strap over her shoulder; she saw a red freckled hand over her wrist again.

"Mione doesn't have to do anything you tell her Ferret!"

She watched the confrontation of the one Draco Malfoy and she had to stop herself from melting, and then she saw Ronald, going tomato red in the face and practically bubbling out saliva.

"Am I being forced out by a wand Ronald, I think I can handle myself!" she hissed once more and left not looking back if Draco was following. Once she was outside she made her way down the corridor passing many hungry, tired looking children. She stopped just close to the girl's bathroom. "Get in." he heard him demand from right behind her. Her heart beating achingly fast, she made her way in and cast a silencing charm and disillusions charm on them. She assumed he was going to kiss her again but when she turned to look at him, he looked mad, his eyes were slits; his cheeks had a slight red flush, hands balled into fists.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, are you insane? The guy with the scratches is the fucking Weasel?"

_Oh shite! _she was in such a trance the entire weekend she forgot that she revealed something to him about who her attacker is.

"Well?" he huffed, arms waving at his side, she moved towards the counter top and just looked at the funny pattern it had.

"Are you going to fucking say anything?" he was being rude. She turned to look at him defeated and at a loss for words.

"You're being incredibly rude, stop it."

"Oh so you can tell me to stop but not the precious Weasley, no definitely not, you'd hurt his feelings."

He was not being fair; she retreated as if he slapped her. "You can leave now"

She turned her body away from him and just waited for him to leave, but he didn't. "Leave Malfoy, I don't want you near me!"

"Granger I didn't mean_"

She turned and slapped him, she never wanted to be the girl who would hit boys but he was an arsehole.

"I guess it's my fault, the magnet for men who like to be mean to girls. Thanks Malfoy for showing me now who the fuck you are, if things don't go your way you are an arse, a mean boy and I can't believe I thought any different! You think you know me? You fucking know nothing! Get out of my face!" she was in his face now panting, angry. His face turned sour and he was rubbing his red cheek.

Hermione had so many things going through her head, and what he did was not what she expected. He grabbed her upper arms in a death grip and pushed her against the counter and attacked her mouth, hot and wet and she felt a tingle in her lower abdomen, her knickers moist. He was rough and she liked it, his hand holding the nape of her neck firmly against him, gripping her pony tail as his other made its way down her sides stopping at the top of her leg, she circled his hips with her legs and she felt his hand massaging the top and sides of her leg sending shivers down her spine.

His tongue doing wonders to her, dancing, dominating hers and winning; her hands were everywhere, rubbing hard over his chest and scratching at his lower back, she was feeling so anxious and reckless, ripping out his tucked in shirt and scratching up his back. She heard Draco moan and she felt soaked.

Hermione felt Draco's hardness between her legs and gasped as it was hot against her. "Fuck Granger, I_" she felt his fingers circle just near her knickers above her skirt but it wasn't the right time.

"Draco… we can't…" she pulled away from his hot mouth, trying to see what was going on in those eyes of his. Dark, melted silver orbs staring back at her and she felt like jelly in his arms.

"Why not Granger…?" he whined, still pressing his hips into her, his hands holding her roughly. She shook her head and pushed him softly away and climbed off the counter and turned to the mirror.

"Firstly it is almost time for class and I just need to figure some things out." she started rubbing her hair down and tying it in a quick side braid, and righting her uniform.

"What things do you need to figure out?" he persisted; she never thought he would be disappointed. He was not used to rejection; the word no.

She sighed and turned to find him looking down while tucking his shirt back in. "Draco… I am not rejecting you but I'm feeling terribly exposed, I regret telling you; not specially you but I regret saying anything about me, and what's been happening. I… I don't know if this is just your way of pitying me and… I'm sorry." She brushed a few stray tears away and slipped out of the bathroom, making sure people didn't come this way so he can slip out easily too, she made her way to Care for magical Creatures.

She easily meshed with the 7th years that were walking down to Hagrid's hut, curse this bloody wind, it was freezing. "HERMIONE!" she turned and saw Neville walking towards her.

"Hey Neville, what's up?"

"Here, after you went off with Malfoy, the owls dropped of mail and you've got one." he smiled and handed her quite a thick green envelope. She looked at her name written on the front and her heart suddenly beat so much faster… _she was right… she was right, mum and dad wrote!_

She jumped on Neville and thanked him. "Whoa, no problem Hermione." She looked around at the class, she had definitely gotten a better start to her morning, a wonderful snog from Draco and now her parents.

"G'ood morning kids! Now tr'st meh, it's co..ld but you'l lov thi lesson… a lovely friend of mine… passed many years ago… but I'm bringin you to 'is home… in the Forbidden Forest, they know Im comin so they won't run away… but I hav gven the permission to kick any of yo if you bother them… leave your bags here… and come alon!" he clapped his hands that sounded like a bang, and Hermione placed her bag with Neville's and Luna's

"Wonder what we'll see, spiders, banchees, mermaids…"

A few whispers went around, Hermione wondered the same, however none of them kick…

Hermione moved along with the group, but fell back when she saw Ronald and Lavender move close to Neville, she was in her own world.

"What do you think it will be Hermione?" she looked to her left and saw Seamus, Cormac and Dean popped up next to her, with Cormac next to her.

"Hopefully nothing that will kill us, I'm tired of things that could possibly eat us or kill us."

They laughed and carried on talking about what it could be. "Are you cold Hermione?"

"I'm fine Cormac, I cast a warming _" she couldn't finish when he placed an arm around her shoulders, his fingertips grazing the top of her breast. "I said I'm fine Cormac."

He carried on talking to Seamus while Dean gave her a sympathetic look. "I know he's very arrogant, but he talks about you constantly." He whispered. And she just smiled at him and shrugged Cormac's arm and she lagged behind some more and was watching the very colorful bird creatures stare down at all of them with unusual perceptiveness. She tripped over a very large branch and stumbled but she felt warm, familiar hands on her hips steading her.

"Watch where you're going Granger." His voice husky and low, she turned and saw he wasn't alone so she just nodded.

"Are you alright Hermione?" she looked to see Blaise look her up and down. She smiled.

"Yes I'm fine Blaise, wasn't looking where I was going." She carried on walking but could hear the Slytherins talk and not in hushed voices either.

"You need to get yourself sanitized Draco, and Blaise when the fuck have you started calling her _Hermione…_ ugh even a shit name too." She heard Nott say.

"Since when do you tell me what to do Nott." She heard Draco say.

"Nott, Hermione and I are friends, like it or not, I really couldn't give a fuck."

She smiled as Blaise said that, that was the first time any Slytherin defended her.

"Well, she would have looked lovely in her muddy habitat; hmmm have you guys noticed that she has really sexy legs, hmmm wonder what kind of knickers is she wearing… maybe nothing, maybe she likes having cold pussy lips; maybe a sudden gust of wind." Immediately she cast a shielding spell on herself wand-lessly. She will not be an object to them. She wished Draco were her public friend to so he can defend her.

"Nott seriously, that's low even for you!" Draco hissed. She looked around at the dark forest, they were much deeper now, she felt colder now, and she huddled deeper into her robe, the thick trees slick with dew and the ground was buried with the twigs and leaves, she was glad she wore leather boots that day preparing for anything the very unpredictable Hagrid would plan for today's lesson. She looked down and saw her boots covered with mud and water; she cast a cleaning spell and shielding spell on her clothes watching with satisfaction as everyone else was full of mud and dirt.

They walked for a few more minutes and came to a large clearing, she was struggling to breath as the site before them was absolutely beautiful. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Hagrid started speaking.

"Alright all, now… we have come here t'day to learn bout the Unicorns… now… get into you're piece and Harmony groups…" Hermione moved around and next to Luna who smiled just as beautifully as ever.

"Okay… now Madam Pomfrey needs Unicorn hair… as it is an ingredient to Healing potions and bending bones… now… tell me… how do you expect to get it from 'em?" Hermione's hand shot up and she answered earning boos from the Slytherins behind her.

"Yes, well seeing as ow 'ermione didn't get cheers of well 'one, I'll nly 'ive 'er points…"

Hermione turned around and booed the Slytherins and earned glares from a few of them and a smirk and wink from Draco, making Hermione blush.

"Now, what she said is right… you let them 've it to you… be nice… now split into four people... you're with you are 'atrol 'artners."

Hermione groaned inwardly, this will be awkward she thought. She moved to Draco that leaned against a thick tree looking at her intensly. "Guess we're together with Blaise and Sara." He didn't look at anyone but her…

"Sorry Draco, Sara said she wants to be with Jordana…" Draco looked at Blaise and nodded.

Hermione and Draco stood next to each other, and watched as everyone went into groups. She sighed and then groaned when she saw Pansy and Zach came sauntering over, Hermione never really enjoyed his company.

"Well looks like we're a group. Now let's get this fucking over with." Pansy said, going over and holding Draco's hand, Hermione's heart hurt a little when he didn't move her away.

"Wait a min'te… we hav two students 'ere that need a group… oh Ron go wit 'ermione's group and Lavender go with Hannah's group." Hermione smiled at Hagrid for being so oblivious, and glared at a very happy looking Ronald.

"Okay… 'ere are enough Unicorns to go 'round, be nice or I wil be mean!" Hagrid sat by one Unicorn and started talking to it.

"Let's try this one." Pansy said and pointed to one that was eating the grass. Hermione was speechless, she didn't move from her spot watching the stunning, glistening white majestic animal, he was staring at her with such intensity, like he knew something about her. She felt a hand on her lower back. She looked and saw Draco… he gave her a small smile and a small push in the direction of the unicorn. They stood in a line, Hermione was in between Draco and Ronald, she felt uneasy knowing that her secret was out and she could feel Draco's body's tense next to her, she looked up at him and saw his face was contorted, his mouth in a tight line, jaw clenched, eyes in slits.

She felt Ronald's hand on her shoulder and it was moving down her arm in attempt to caress her.

"Okay, we all know Unicorns respond to purity, so mud-blood… you're untouched fortunately for the rest of male population. You do it!"

Hermione glared at Pansy. "You sound like your jealous Pansy?"

"I would never be jealous of you, I like sex, and you don't know what it even entails. You're missing out mud-blood" Pansy said this while stroking Draco's hair, while he glared at Pansy too.

-D-

He felt rejected by Hermione even if she told him not to feel that way, she wouldn't go further in snogging this morning, he knows she isn't the type to shag on a fucking counter and expect nothing else. He wasn't going to shag her then or yet even, maybe after they've figured things out. He might like her and she thinks he's out for one thing. _Fuck _of course he's fucking dreamed of shagging her where she stood but he didn't think she'd take _that_ well.

Not being able to defend the witch while Nott poked fun at her on their walk through the Forbidden Forest and watching that arse of hers and not being able to touch it killed him. He deflected Nott's wind spell easily, not wanting anyone seeing parts of her when he hasn't even.

Draco cursed Salazar when Pansy and fucking prick Weasel were in their group, he needed Blaise to do the talking, being nice to Granger for him. It's the only way he could be nice to her is through his best mate who understood. No one else did.

He felt colder than usual, remembering this place when he did Death Eater patrols with his father and seeing terrible things in here too. He felt constant reminders being even close to this school and this forest.

Pansy was on his shoulder the entire time. Practically telling Granger how great he was in bed and he did _not_ need Granger to know of such things if he was going to win her over, he didn't want her to think that she would be another notch on his belt.

As they waited for Granger to approach the innocent creature, he couldn't help be envious of her obvious purity, she was a virgin but probably even without her virginity she would still be able to get the Unicorn hair, she was innocent, kind… beautiful… deserving of all wonderful things. He admitted that he didn't deserve her but wanted her.

He made sure he was closest to her while the Weasel was around, but that didn't stop the orange fur ball from touching her and making his skin crawl. How could a supposed best mate do that to another best mate, a girl no less? No matter how angry Draco has ever been with Pans, he's never touched her in a violent way, yes spanked her and tied her up and choked her a little but she begged for that, she loved being dominated and controlled and it didn't help that he liked it that way either, he liked dominating and being in control. He would try and restrain when it came to Granger.

He heard Granger whisper to the white glowing creature that stared into his soul like it was a fucking book. He watched as his eyes turned to the Weasel and actually glared. What does he see? What does he know?

"I know that people are mean and cruel, and I am a virgin, but I am anything but innocent don't you think?" Draco was closest to her and he heard what she was saying; it made him angry at what she was saying, nothing that has happened to her is her fault. He looked at the rest of the group and they were standing off in one corner, Pansy and Weasel glaring at the creature.

"Will you let me take some of your hair, it's to heal children in the hospital ward, will you?" he had to look again, he was shocked and relieved that she got it so quickly, she was holding a small pouch and taking 5 or 6 hair from his tail.

"Hagrid told us now while you were practically flirting with the fucking thing that the people who didn't get the hairs has to at least get one."

Draco glared at Pansy, why was she such a fucking bitch? Granger just shrugged and she actually leant down and kissed him on his cheek. Draco watched as Smith made his way to the glowing creature and started talking to him, after a while of stroking and smiling he received a hair. Pansy was next and Draco laughed as the creature's head snapped to the left and didn't even acknowledge Pansy's precence. The creature even walked towards Granger.

"Oh stupid thing, why won't it give me a fucking hair?" she huffed and pouted.

"Obviously being untouched and not a bitch really pays off." Pansy glared at Draco, Draco shrugged and explained. "Asking stupid questions will get you stupid answers Pans." She ignored him and stood on the other side of Smith.

Draco watched as the Weasley moved forward confidently, with a smug expression thinking a wise creature would _let _him approach.

The other three watched in anticipation. Suddenly the creature sniffs at him and you could see the disgusted look on his face, and he started stomping his feet.

"Obviously he doesn't like you Weasel, step off before he runs away." He glared at Draco and walked back into the line, defeat written on his face.

"Your turn Ferret, I'm sure I'm not _so_ innocent but you will definitely get a kick in the balls." _And that's what I'm afraid of, what if Granger see's I'm trouble? She already knows that! Moron, get to it!_

Draco was extremely nervous, his breathing increased and he felt weak, dizzy trying to figure this creature out.

He walked over to his gorgeous face and was unable to take his eyes off of his bright, glowing silver eyes, feeling terribly exposed. He could almost hear something, _you may take one of my hair good one, the others see a terrible man… except one… you feel like a bad man when you've helped others… this will prove to at least one that you mostly fear that you are good._

He had to blink a few times, he couldn't stop himself from placing his hand on his cheek, and rubbing him slowly until he was at the tail, slowly taking as many as he was allowed, he placed them in the hands of a smiling Granger.

"That doesn't prove anything, obviously its blind."

"Yes it does prove something that Ron Weasley is worse than me, but I wonder; in what aspect is it?" Draco countered with equal ferocity; he made sure not to even give Granger a look in case he figured it out.

"Class, did you figure it out!? Th' Unicorns can see' int' yo'r souls… whether yo' ar w'rthy of thei'r gift."

The class looked at each other in awe and then back at the Unicorns, Draco felt uplifted in a way and he looked back at the creature that had a glimpse into his own soul. _Maybe there's hope for me._

Draco grabbed a green apple from the buffet table and walked with Blaise towards Transfigurations.

"What do you guys talk about?" he asking hoping to sound bored and not like a fucking girl asking about a boy.

"Well Draco… we talk about what we want to do next year and what we want to accomplish."

Blaise had this constant smug on his fucking face wherever he was that involved Granger and it pissed Draco off to no end, he wanted to know what she wanted to do, what she wanted to fucking accomplish.

"Draco… we have long classes today… we also have potions… talk to her then and don't be mean, I've grown attached to the know-it-all."

Draco practically chocked on the apple. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean Zabini?"

"Oh, so formal Draco… I did not mean in a terrible or sexual way… more like a sister sort of way."

Relief went through his body like a cold shower. He felt better.

Draco spent the entire Tansfiguration class glancing at Granger and she also looked back but more in a confused manner so he forced himself to stop, and Pansy's hand on his crotch didn't help matters because all he thought about were _her_ hands on his person. _Fuck stay in fuck-ing control Draco, Pansy will think she has another chance._

"I think you should cast a muffliato… I want to make you pant… you look so sexy when you want more."

Draco looked at Pansy and smirked but ignored her, he would feel too badly, liking Granger but received hand jobs from Pansy and right behind her. Plus he has kissed her twice so no…

Potions were up next and he walked out behind Granger, feeling her body heat as he walked so close to her. She looked at him again and he couldn't help but smile a little. They made their way to the back of the room and placed their books on the table.

"Well done with the Unicorn…" he almost didn't hear her. He glanced her way and smirked.

"Thanks, you too…" _what else…._

"Class we will be brewing Amortentia." Draco silently groaned.

He watched Granger get up and she made her way to the stock cupboard, he brought their cauldron to the table, he sat at the table again and watched as the Weasel made his way to the cupboard. _Oh fuck no! _He sprang from his seat and made a beeline to the cupboard and walked all the way in. he saw the Weasel towering over Granger, his wand at her throat.

"Weasel!" he shouted, enraged at the situation she's always in. the red head freak turned abruptly, his wand hidden from Draco's view. "I don't want to waste my fucking time waiting for Granger to get our ingredients so why don't you leave her to it then!"

"Fuck off Ferret, this doesn't concern you." He didn't take his eyes off of Granger who was clutching at her robes where her wand was, her eyes staring back at him.

"Fuck me? Fuck you, stop harassing my fucking partner, I need her fucking head in this! Now Leave!"

"Ferret don't test me!"

"Weasel…" he moved towards the two in the corner, stealthily and ready for a fucking fight. He squeezed himself between Granger and the brute; he forced his body to ignore Grangers breasts heave against his back. He knew this would probably make it obvious of his… affections for the witch.

"Back the fuck off Weasel, if I see you draw your wand at Granger or any women for that matter I will remove your head from your body… with my fucking bare hands, do you understand me. Know who you are threatening, like I've told you before." He turned his body towards Granger and motioned for her to leave; she grabbed what she needed as she went.

"You think she'll appreciate your help Malfoy, you think she'll see anything different than the little boy who watched her get tortured, I am in her life, she trusts me!" he hissed and Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Keep telling yourself that Weasel, I think you should remember who won from the Unicorn. Even a fucking animal can see you are a fucking prick."

"Why do you care Malfoy, she's a mud-blood in your eyes."

"Like I said many times to many people, I don't explain myself to anyone!" with that he shoved past him and towards his table. The rest of the first class was spent making the potion, when Draco and Granger finished, they asked each other what they smelled. Draco could smell Vanilla and herbs and Hermione could smell mint, apple and parchment.

They were confused. But something was nibbling at the back of their heads. The next class was spent writing an essay for the following week about what each of the ingredients for Amortentia is and what they each do.

After Draco stopped half way in his essay he glanced at Granger as she wrote hers, her pouty bottom lip sucked into her mouth, _fuck that's adorable _he looked away, inspecting his nails.

"Thanks for what you did."

"Enlighten me Granger?"

"In the potions cupboard, I didn't know what to do."

He looked at her and he could see she really had no idea what to do. Her eyes were rimmed red, her hands in small fists, his heart burned for this witch.

He leaned into her, "he won't lay a finger on you, do you understand?"

He hardly cared anymore that people might see this side of him, possessive and angry at Weasel for hurting Granger, if he didn't do it, who will?

Granger had tears in her eyes and he had to control the urge to kiss her eyes.


End file.
